My B Friend
by hellsnight
Summary: Kyle se rend à une soirée avec sa bande de potes, mais là bas, il va essayer un nouveau jeu, jeu anodin mais pas sans conséquences... / Yaoi / COMPLETE
1. My best friend

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment, sauf quelques figurants comme la rousse dont le nom échappe à Kyle ^^

**Rated** : M, pour le(s) prochain(s) chapitres(s)

POV de Kyle :), normalement il n'y aura que du Stan x Kyle, Peut-être du Kenny x Kyle dans les futurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore ^^

En espérant que ça vous plaise et, bonne lecture ?

(Pardonnez les fautes d'orthographes, je pense qu'il doit y en avoir vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai écrit ce chapitre)

* * *

J'inspectais ma tenue d'un œil critique avant de passer la mains dans mes cheveux bouclés demain ce serait le week-end alors je pourrais me reposer autant que je le voudrais. J'avais revêtu un simple pull vert pour l'occasion, et avait tenté de dompté un minimum ma crinière rousse… Ce qui ne fut pas très fructueux, mes boucles s'étaient seulement un peu détendue, mais rien de bien exceptionnel. Je soupirais. Les fêtes de Token m'ennuyaient toujours autant, mais comme les gars y allait, je suivais. Ok, c'était pas très intelligent comme raisonnement, mais j'étais trop de fois passé pour le nulos de la bande pour me le permettre, et puis il y aurait tout le monde… Y compris des filles.

Parce que oui, moi, Kyle Broflovski, je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était que cette chose, ce truc que tous les copains avaient fait avant moi… Le premier baiser. Ce machin là, je ne l'avais toujours pas connu. Ça avait bien faillit arriver bien sur, en soirée, une ou deux fois. Mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement, malgré la petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurlait d'accepter. Parce que je voulais que ça soit magique. Je voulais que ça soit aussi beau que dans les films. Et surtout je ne tenais pas à profiter de l'ivresse de quelqu'un pour assouvir ma curiosité.

Je regardais mon reflet dans les yeux, inspectant mes iris verdoyants. J'avais presque 17 ans maintenant… Peut-être qu'en fin de compte je devais me résigner à l'imperfection du moment, accepter que ça soit avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne finirais pas ma vie, comme Kenny qui couchait avec pleins de filles sans jamais les revoir. Mais c'était encore autre chose ça, le sexe. Même ce gros proc de Cartman l'avait déjà fait, et je devais supposer que Stan aussi puisqu'il était avec Wendy depuis des années… Je savais vaguement comment on s'y prenait bien sur, j'avais quand même jeté un œil aux pornos que les gars regardaient. Mais est-ce que ça devait être si bestial et vulgaire ? A vari dire, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi le garçon ne se contentait pas seulement de se mettre dans la fille, dans le bon trou forcément, et puis faisait son affaire et attendait neuf mois avant le bébé. Non au lieu de ça il fallait toujours qu'ils se touchent partout, qu'ils se lèchent et tout le patatras qui allait avec.

- Kyle ! T'y es ? On a envie de pisser nous aussi !

Je secouais la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Clyde puis me décidait à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, martelée de coup par ce dernier soit dit en passant.

- T'aurais put attendre ce soir avant de te branler le feuj ! S'exclama Cartman, juste derrière Clyde.

- Mais putain ta gueule gros lard ! Lançai-je en avançant vers le salon

Il rétorqua qu'il n'était pas gros en m'insultant mais je me contentais de ricaner, déjà loin. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis la primaire, c'était ma relation avec mes amis. Stanley était toujours mon meilleur ami, Kenneth mon confident, et Eric, le gros tas irrespectueux qu'on ne connaissait que trop bien. J'avais noué quelques liens avec des personnes extérieures à notre groupe d'amis tout de même, mais je restais très probablement le plus asocial.

Je passais la porte du salon où se trouvait plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool entassées dans des coins, et je les vis, tous assis par terre, une bouteille vide au centre du groupe. Je me figeai. Pas ce jeu là.

- Kyle, viens avec nous !

Je regardais Kenny qui me faisait de grand signes de mains, une bouteille entre les doigts. A la droite du magnifique blond se trouvait Rebecca, dite bébé, qui semblait avoir absorbé une quantité incroyable d'alcool. Je localisai Butters dans le groupe, ainsi que Jimmy et enfin je trouvais Stan, assis avec Wendy. Je pris place avec Kenny puis regardai le jeu se dérouler.

Les tours de chacun se déroulaient dans de petits rires gêner, des bises furent distribuées tandis que, allant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, les personnes se succédaient. Rebecca attribua une bise à Jimmy et Kenny fis la bise à Jimmy. Ce fut alors à moi de faire tourner le cadavre du récipient, remerciant le ciel de n'avoir toujours pas été désigné. Comme ça j'étais certain que qui que ça soit, ça se limiterait au baiser sur la joue.

Du bout des doigts, je lançai l'objet dans son tourbillon infernal tandis que j'ingurgitais une gorgée de ma boisson. Je pensais qu'il devait y avoir un peu d'alcool dans cette espèce de menthe à l'eau, mais ça ne devait pas être bien fort, même si ça me brûlait la gorge.

Le goulot s'arrêta enfin, désignant Cartman qui eut une exclamation de dégoût. Je grimaçai. Même faire une simple bise à ce sale gros ne m'inspirais pas. J'en avais presque la nausée. Un rire tonitruant s'échappa des lèvres du concerné qui brailla :

- Bah alors Kyle ? T'as peur de tomber amoureux de moi ou le balais dans ton cul est tellement gros que t'es gêné rien qu'à l'idée de faire qu'un petit bisou tout riquiqui sur la _joue_ de quelqu'un ?

- Ta gueule boule de gras ! rétorquai-je, les joues rouges.

Comment il osait insinuer que j'étais coincé ce tas de graisse ? J'étais loin de l'être ! Si je l'avais été je n'aurait pas écouté toutes leurs conneries d'histoires de cul sans rien dire, au contraire je les aurait réprimander si ça avait été le cas !

Après un petit grognement, je toisai l'adolescent joufflu qui pointait sa pommette de l'indexe et me résignai à me lever de ma place, traversant le cercle sur les genoux puis, en fermant les yeux, j'allais poser rapidement mes lèvres contre sa peau puis m'écartait presque aussitôt, passant la manche de mon pull sur mes lèvres, dans une grimace. Je ne répondis pas lorsqu'il cama que ça n'avait rien d'un bisou et fit la sourde oreille en reprenant ma place, croisant les bras. Ok, ce n'était qu'une bise, mais Cartman quoi ! C'était peut-être mon pote mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas écœurant, et puis maintenant que la majorité approchait il avait de la barbe et cet affreux avait la manie de mal se raser et de se mettre de l'aftershave puant, alors je ne comptais vraiment pas gouter à cette horreur.

Je fronçai les sourcil un moment, pensif. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment j'aurais réagis ? Avec une des filles, j'aurais probablement rougit. Pour Butters, Jimmy, ou Token, j'aurais probablement eut la même réaction qu'avec Eric. Clyde ? Ça m'aurait fait chier. Pip ? La même. Craig ? Ouais, non. Tweek ? Surtout pas. Là tout de suite, le choix devenait vachement restreint. Kenny ? Il aurait été capable de me rouler un patin ce gros pervers… Stan ?

Je clignai des yeux, pantois. Pourquoi je pensais à ça moi ? Je baissais les yeux sur mon verre et en but une quantité assez importante puis tournais la tête vers Kenny. Il devait savoir comment on s'y prenait, lui. Des filles, il avait dut en embrasser des paquets. Si ça se trouve, il saurait m'expliquer comment il fallait s'y prendre. Mon regard se tourna vers Wendy qui venait d'embrasser la joue de Craig, hilare. Ce dernier semblait avoir avalé une bonne dose d'éthanol. J'eus un rire en le voyant lui lécher la joue en réponse à cette bise prude. Je me levais un instant, allant me chercher un nouveau verre pour le remplir d'eau, estimant avoir déjà trop but pour ce soir. De toute façon, vu comme les autres avaient but, ils ne feraient pas la différence entre de l'eau et de la vodka.

- Kyle ! s'exclamèrent les membres du groupe.

Je les observais, mon verre à la main. Avais-je été visé par la sainte bouteille ? Visiblement, oui. Je cherchai des yeux l'actionnaire pendant que tous les autres ricanaient. Si je me souvenais bien, la première fois qu'on tombait sur quelqu'un c'était la bise, la deuxième fois un bisou sur la bouche et la troisième fois… la galoche. Mon dieu. Pas Cartman, surtout pas lui !

Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement quand je vis Stanley debout, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Une drôle de sensation se fit ressentir dans mon ventre et j'avançai, déposant mon verre à côté de celui mon ami blond, et me plaçait au centre du cercle, observant mon meilleur ami. Avec les années, il s'était vraiment embellit ses yeux bleus océans et les quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux lui donnaient un charme fou, rendant certainement plus d'une fille jalouse de sa petite amie.

Il passa un bras derrière mon cou et rapidement, si rapidement que je m'en rendis à peine compte, il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de les faire claquer puis il s'écarta, se laissant retomber à sa place. Je fis de même en le regardant toujours, ailleurs. Mes doigts se posèrent sur mon verre et je le bus d'un seul coup avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais confondu avec celui que Kenneth. Du Whisky.

Je posai la main sur ma bouche en m'empressait d'avaler de l'eau. Mon dieu. C'était pire qu'infecte. Je soupirais discrètement, sentant mes membres s'alourdir. Je sais que les soirées entre jeunes étaient d'actualité et de mon âge, mais en toute honnêteté j'aurais bien troqué ma soirée contre un bon lit, et un bon somme. En plus j'avais les paupières lourdes.

Le temps s'écoulait doucement, les esprit s'embrumaient, tandis que le jeu suivait son cours. J'avais eu le privilège de faire une bise à Wendy et une à Tweek, malgré toute la bizarrerie qu'il m'inspirait. Rebecca avait été la première à entamer le simple bisou sur la bouche, baiser qu'elle inaugura avec Butters. J'avais ris légèrement en voyant la scène, trouvant qu'observer le petit blond rougir à ce point était plus que tordant. Par chance, personne n'était tombé à nouveau sur moi, et je m'en félicitais. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Kyle tu te réveille oui ?

Je secouais la tête et me frottais les yeux. Tous les regard de l'assemblée étaient tournés vers moi, et j'avalais une gorgée d'alcool, regardant chaque membre avec insistance. Pourquoi me toisaient-ils ? Ce n'étais quand même pas tombé sur moi…. Si ? A moins que ça soit le moment de jouer pour moi…

Je sursautais lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur mes joues et je rencontrais des yeux bleus, puis quelque chose de chaud se posa sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce que… Je posais mes mains sur les épaules et le repoussais violement.

- OOOOOUUUUHHH Kyle il est coincéé !

Je n'eus même pas la force de lancer un regard noir à Cartman, tétanisé. La main posée sur ma bouche, je scrutais Stanley, encore allongé par terre. Ça y était. On m'avait embrassé. Le pire c'est que c'était pas n'importe qui, non putain, c'était Stan, mon meilleur ami. Comment il pouvait m'embrasser comme ça sans crier gare ? Merde.

- Eh Kyle… C'est qu'un jeu tu sais.

Je clignai des yeux, retrouvant la conscience. Bien sur… comment j'avais put être aussi idiot. La bouteille m'avait encore désigné et après la bise, c'était le bisou… Fais chier. Je passais encore pour le dernier des abrutis ! Mais pourquoi j'avais le cœur qui battait si vite ? C'était quoi ça ?

Je me relevais brusquement, feignant l'amusement avec un rire qui devais sentir la simulation à des kilomètres. Je me frottais la tête, gêné.

- Haha je sais ! Je dois juste passer au toilettes parce que…. J'ai envie de vomir !

Sans rien ajouter je tournais les talons, avançant rapidement vers le lieu désigné. Pourquoi mon cœur battait comme ça ? Ça me faisait tout drôle… Tout mon corps semblait engourdit maintenant, et même mes pensées ne semblaient plus vraiment en ordre.

Je fermais la porte à clef puis posai les mains sur le lavabo. C'était quoi ce délire bordel ? Ok il m'avait eu par surprise mais ça ne justifiais pas ma réaction plus qu'excessive. Est-ce que j'aurais réagis de la même manière si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'en savais rien… Tout se bousculait, ma gorge se serrait. Est-ce qu'au fond je n'étais pas _content_ que cela soit Stanley et pas un autre ? Après tout ça restait mon meilleur ami, peut-être que je me sentais tout simplement plus rassuré que ce jeu se résolve grâce à lui plutôt qu'avec n'importe qui ? Ou bien… Non, non c'était impossible. C'était Stan quand même, on se connaissait depuis tout petit, s'il avait dut m'attiré je m'en serais rendu compte depuis le temps. Puis merde, je n'étais pas gay moi ! J'étais pas un pédé. J'étais pas comme les deux types qu'on avait vu au lycée une fois avec la bande. Non, moi c'était pas mon genre ça, ces choses là. Puis même ça avait rien de naturel comme relation, c'était juste nul ! Non ça se pouvait pas… A bien y réfléchir, Stan était très beau c'est vrai, ça aurait été bête de le nier mais bon… Il n'était pas de ce bord là, ça il en était certain !

« Mais alors, pourquoi ça m'a rien fais quand Wendy m'a fais une bise ? » Bah oui, c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi quand c'était Stan, ça à gargouillé comme ça ? Cette espèce de sensation toute bizarre dans le bas du ventre là… c'était pas normal. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de réagir comme ça, jamais. Il fallait admettre que toutes les fois où mon meilleur ami m'avait prit dans ses bras, j'avais sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en moi, mais c'était de l'amitié, ça uniquement le réconfort d'être apprécié par son pote.

Puis même, si j'avais dut être gay, j'aurais ressentit quelque chose quand Tweek l'avait fait. Hors, ce n'étais pas le cas. Non, non. C'était juste l'amitié, la très forte amitié que j'avais avec Stan, et comme on se connaissait depuis très longtemps, ça m'avait fais tout drôle que ça prenne une autre tournure, juste pour ce soir. Voilà. C'était tout. Puis si ça se trouve, ça aurait fais la même chose avec Kenny.

Je tournais le robinet après avoir soupiré bruyamment puis me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage, prenant garde à ne pas mouiller mes cheveux pour éviter cette horrible coupe toute frisottée qui prenait place lorsque je ne mettais pas de produit pour les discipliner.

Je finis par sortir des toilettes dix minutes plus tard, à demi conscient, l'alcool ayant déjà fait son effet. J'avais la tête qui tournais, et une légère nausée avait prit place au fond de ma gorge. Il me fallait de l'eau, le plus vite possible.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le living room, je pus aisément observer Kenny en pleine dégustation du tréfonds de la bouche d'une jolie rousse dont le nom m'avait échappé. Je m'assis non sans difficulté, les yeux rivés sur eux. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrant exagérément, leurs yeux fermés, leurs corps enlacés. En y regardant bien, je voyais que des mouvement s'effectuaient, et je crus même distinguer leurs langues qui venaient se mélanger même lorsque leurs visages s'écartaient pour récupérer de l'oxygène. Je localisais même un peu de salive au coin des lèvres de mon ami d'enfance puis je fronçai les sourcils en croisant les bras. Vu d'extérieur, ça avait franchement l'air dégueulasse. Mélanger sa bave avec celle de l'autre me flanquait la nausée, et imaginer le contact des deux langues me fit avoir un haut le cœur. C'était comme ça qu'on était censé s'exprimer tout ses sentiments ? De manière si bestiale, si peu glamour. C'était tellement vulgaire, tellement écœurant que ça ne me faisais même pas rêver, la tout de suite, l'idée de me réserver pour mon premier baiser était une perspective beaucoup moins tentante. J'aurais cru que c'était exceptionnel, mais en fait ça paraissait juste… nul.

Ce fut alors mon tour, et je priais pour que ça ne tombe sur aucune personne déjà faite. Mes doigts empoignèrent la bouteille de verre et je la fis tourner lentement sur le carrelage. Son goulot menaçait chaque personne au fur et à mesure que ça vitesse perdait en amplitude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ralentisse doucement, désignant tout d'abord Craig, puis Tweek, puis Clyde, puis Wendy et enfin…

Mes yeux se relevèrent vers lui et je blêmis. Tandis que le petit monde qui nous entourait lançait un « oooohh » mon esprit raisonnait à toute vitesse. Il y avait eu une bise, pour la première fois, puis un bisou, pour la deuxième et à présent c'était la troisième fois que cela tombait sur Stan et moi. Ma respiration se coupa un instant tandis que l'action pour la troisième fois me revenait en tête. Paniqué, je regardais mon meilleur ami, qui semblait avoir absorbé une bonne quantité d'alcool tout de même, puis baissais les yeux vers la bouteille, effrayé. La galoche.

- Kyle va devoir embrasser Stan, Kyle va devoir embrasser Stan ! chansonna Cartman, ivre mort.

- Ta gueule ! m'exclamai-je.

- Je parie 20 dollars que le juif va pas le faire, qui parie avec moi ? continua-t-il, en faisant mine de chuchoter.

- Mais putain Cartman tu vas la fermer bordel de merde !

Je me redressais en le fusillant du regard et regardait Stan, déjà debout. Dans un soupir de résignation, je m'approchais au maximum de mon meilleur ami, au centre du cercle. Je me mordis la lèvre. Fais chier. Si ces abrutis ne m'avaient pas poussés à jouer, jamais je ne me serais retrouvé dans cette situation ! Puis merde quoi, embrasser un mec pour mon premier baiser c'était carrément dégueulasse !

Mes pensés se radoucirent un instant lorsque j'observais le visage du beau brun, ses joues légèrement rosies. Est-ce que ça le gênait ? Peut-être que vis-à-vis de Wendy ce n'était pas correct… J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, toisant le brun. Comment je devais m'y prendre ? est-ce que je devais passer ma main dans ses cheveux ? Est-ce que je devais garder les bras le long du corps ? Je devais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, oui, mais après ? Est-ce que j'allais être obligé de faire comme Kenny ? Le truc dégoutant avec la langue et tout ?

Le front de Stanley se posa contre le mien tandis qu'il plongeait ses iris océans dans les miens. Mon meilleur ami. Il voulait me faire comprendre que ça n'était rien, je suppose. Que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. C'était surement mieux que de tester avec n'importe qui juste par simple curiosité…

- Tu n'es pas obligé, chuchota-t-il.

Je regardais ailleurs. Bien sur que si j'y étais obligé, pour montrer que j'étais pas un dégonflé devant tout le monde. Pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de se foutre de moi et que je leur montre que moi aussi, je pouvais m'amuser et me prêter à leurs conneries débiles.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu…, répondis-je tout aussi discrètement.

C'est alors que ça se produisit. Je sentis son souffle chaud effleurer ma peau, son nez toucher le mien. J'avançai doucement mon visage, me relevant un peu sur la pointe de mes pieds tandis qu'il se penchait pour être à ma hauteur. Son haleine glissa sur mes lèvres et, inconsciemment, je les laissais entrouvertes. Je fermais les yeux et lorsqu'enfin le contact se fit, ce fut l'extase. Le moment le plus incroyable de ma vie. C'était tellement étrange et pourtant si agréable. Cette intensité qui montait en moi, cette chaleur qui se rependait dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur manqua un ou deux battement avant de prendre un rythme endiablé. Ceci se produisit au moment même ou la langue brûlante de Stan alla s'infiltrer dans ma bouche, m'arrachant presque un gémissement incontrôlé. Je la vins caresser de la mienne, maladroitement, tentant de reproduire les mêmes gestes que lui. Mon ami me guidait, m'indiquait sans un mot comment je devais m'y prendre, à quel moment il fallait ouvrir les lèvres et à quel moment il fallait les clore. Ses doigts vinrent se loger entre mes boucles rousses tandis qu'il allait appuyer sur ma tête pour renforcer le baiser. L'une de mes mains se posa sur sa joue pendant que l'autre restait impitoyablement tendue le long de mon corps. Contre le buste de Stan, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre rapidement également. Je me sentais si bien. J'en avais presque oublié la présence de tous les autres autour, c'était comme si, tout à coup, il ne restait plus que lui et moi, perdu dans une bulle d'oubli et de désir charnels. Une sensation familière se fit ressentir dans le bas de mon ventre, ce qui me poussa à rompre le baiser avec une légère brutalité, piquant un fard. Mon dieu, il ne fallait pas que les autres le découvrent.

Je regardai Stan un instant, pantois, confus. Comme il était beau. Il approcha sa main de ma joue et glissa son pouce sous ma lèvre, essuyant probablement un excédant de salive qui s'était fais la malle pendant notre baiser, il fallait dire que je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude. Il eut un rictus et je l'accompagnais tandis que notre gros amis fanfaronnait :

- Kyle et Stan c'est des pédés, Kyle et Stan c'est des pédés !

Je roulais des yeux et allait me rassoir discrètement, tentant de dissimuler la légère bosse apparente sous mon pantalon, ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter un œil à cet être si cher à mes yeux qu'était Stan. Quelle poisse.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et à bientôt !


	2. My beautiful friend

Et voici le chapitre 2. Merci à Kimay-P de m'avoir fait remarqué ma connerie dans le chapitre 1 avec barbara rebaptisé rebecca xD. Il faut dire que j'ai fini d'écrire le premier chapitre dans les alentours de 2h du mat donc à la fin mes neurones étaient un peu largués. Bref. Pardon. Et merci pour vos gentilles reviews :)

Voici le chapitre 2, je doute qu'il soit d'un orthographe parfait mais au moins je pense que c'est lisible :D. Je tiens quand même à prévenir que le rated M commence à se valoir pour ce chapitre :).

Enjoy ?

* * *

Rentrer ce soir là ne fut pas une mince affaire. Je trouvais Kenny ivre mort sur le canapé, et je finis pas retrouver Cartman, qui dégeulait tout ce que son gros estomac avait put ingurgiter dans les toilettes de Token. J'avais cru voir certains couple monter à l'étage, y compris Stan et Wendy. Mais je me rendis bien vite compte que la jeune fille avait but bien trop d'alcool et lorsqu'enfin je mis la main sur mon meilleur ami, je le vis avec sa petite amie dans les bras, complètement endormie.

Ce fut donc avec une grande difficulté que nous marchâmes dans les rues de South Park, le cadavre de notre ami blond pendouillant sur l'épaule du gros lard, qui lui-même se retenait de tomber en s'accrochant à mes épaules, poids que j'avais du mal à supporter soit dit en passant.

- Crois moi bien que c'est parce que j'suis bourré le feuj ! Sinon j'serai en train de foutre des coup de pied dans ton petit cul de pédale ! Va pas t'imaginer que toi et moi on est ami !

- Mais oui gros con, soupirai-je, lassé d'entendre le même discours depuis près d'une heure.

- J'plaisante pas ! T'es un pédé roux et juif ! Sale juif !

- Je suis pas pédé ! rétorquai-je, les joues rouges.

- Si si si Kyle, continua-t-il tout contre mon oreille. T'es un pédé, avoue que t'as kiffé quand t'as roulé une pelle à Stan, connard de juif !

Je ne répondis pas, trop énervé par le comportement de ce gros porc. Pour qui il se prenait ? J'avais pas à entendre ça, et puis on avait pas été les seuls mec à s'embrasser dans la soirée quand même… Il y avait bien eu d'autres. Je me souvenais très clairement de Craig et Kenny qui… Une minute… C'était pendant le jeu ça ou c'était plus tard ? J'avais tellement but que mes idées avaient du mal à se mettre en place. Bon après, les accusation de Cartman n'étaient pas non plus infondées. Dans le cas des deux protagonistes, il avait été prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'ils étaient hétéro, pur et dur. On les avait vu avec des tonnes de filles, on connaissait leurs histoires de coucheries. Dans mon cas, seul Stan était considéré comme un hétéro puisqu'il sortait avec Wendy. Mais moi ? Personne ne m'avait jamais vu avec une fille, ni sortir avec, ni même en embrasser. Normal puisqu'avant ce soir, je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ça soit. Merde. Mon premier baiser, ça y était. Je l'avais eu… Pour un jeu stupide et sans intérêt ok mais… merde ! Avec un mec quoi, en plus c'était pas n'importe lequel ! Stanley Marsh, le Stanley, mon Stan, mon meilleur pote pour la vie ! Bordel de merde. Putain d'éthanol à la con.

- Kyle ? Tu dors chez moi aussi je suppose ?

Je tournais la tête vers le magnifique brun, sa petite amie dans ses bras. En effet, ce n'était pas si stupide. Même si la distance qui séparait nos deux maisons était ridiculement petite, je ne devais surtout pas rentrer dans cet état. Si ma mère sentait l'odeur de l'alcool sur moi, elle allait probablement me péter une de ses crises stupide puis elle convoquerait tous les parents pour leur dire que leurs enfants fumaient et buvaient et que ça, c'était mal. Après ça, qui passerait pour le gamin qui raconte tout à ses parents et qui font encore chier tout le monde ? Moi.

- Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Stan, qui ouvrit la porte en soupirant de lassitude. Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle heure il était, mais je supposais qu'il était tard. Ou tôt, à savoir à quel jour il fallait se référer. Nous montâmes en silence dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas foutre une droite à Cartman qui continuait de se foutre de ma gueule. C'était bien tentant de le faire tomber dans l'escalier mais vu qu'il avait Kenny sur l'épaule, ça aurait été trop dangereux.

Je soupirais en entrant dans la chambre de Stan qui était faiblement éclairée par la lumière des réverbères. Je pus remarquer trois matelas posés au sol, je supposais que Stan allait se serrer avec Wendy pour dormir dans son lit.

S'en suivit alors une tâche épique à accomplir : coucher les loques. Tâche qui de loin paraissait plutôt simple, mais qui ne le fut pas du tout. Cartman manqua de faire tomber Kenny au sol et je dut l'aider à allonger le blondinet sur le matelas. Alors que je m'affairais à lui enlever son anorak orange, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et passa un bras autour de mon cou avant de me serrer contre lui. Ce qui eut pour effet de m'étrangler à moitié, mon visage à présent collé à son torse. Je fulminais. Puis l'autre crétin qui riait de manière grasse en observant la scène n'était pas pour me calmer, bien au contraire. Je posais ma main libre sur le matelas, tentant de me défaire.

- Ken' lâche moi putain !

Kenneth McCormick ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser tranquille, approchant ses lèvres de ma joue pour y déposer un gros baiser baveux. Il rit tandis que je me débattais pour qu'il me lâche. J'y parvins tout de même à un moment, passant ma tête sous son bras, me décoiffant par la même occasion. Je lui lançai un oreiller en pleine figure puis lançai, les joues rouges.

- Tu fais chier Kenny ! Débrouilles-toi tout seul.

En guise de réponse il me tira la langue avant de grommeler un « coincé du cul » enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller, encore tout habillé. Je me renfrognais et jetais un œil au gros lard, assis en tailleur sur le matelas à côté de lui.

- Toi tu te démmerdes, balançai-je.

- Ouais ouais ça va, t'façon j'ai pas besoin qu'un pédé vienne me déshabiller moi !

- J'suis pas pédé !

- Mytho !

- Mais putain ta gueule sale gros !

- J't'emmerde le juif !

- Eh bah moi aussi je t'emmerde sale cachalot !

- Pas plus que moi rouquin !

- Ferme là connard d'obèse !

- Pédé pédé pédé pédé pédé !

- TA GUEULE !

Mon pied était partit tout seul, allant cogner directement dans l'entrejambe de Cartman. Je lui lançai un regard noir tandis qu'il mettait ses mains dessus, étouffant une plainte.

- Eh les mecs, évitez de vous latter la gueule ce soir, mes parents dorment.

- C'est Kyle qui m'a frappé Stan !

- Tu l'as cherché gros lard ! m'exclamai-je

Stan ferma les yeux avant de m'approuver puis il caressa les cheveux de Wendy, déjà couchée dans son propre lit, une bassine à côté d'elle. Il déposa une bise sur sa joue puis il m'aida à allonger le gros porc en lui ôtant tout de même son bonnet.

J'avais encore les joues rouges, je le sentais. J'étais pas gay. J'avais suivit le jeu, c'est tout. J'aimais pas les mecs d'abord. Ok ça m'avait fais bizarre mais c'était seulement sur l'euphorie du moment, parce que Stan était mon meilleur pote, et puis avant ce soir je n'avais jamais embrassé alors ça m'avait fait tout drôle… C'est tout. Je n'étais pas attiré par Stan, même si il était très beau. Mais c'était normal de reconnaitre qu'il était beau, non ? Enfin je veux dire, c'était pas propre aux gays ça. N'importe qui pouvait décréter qui était beau et qui était laid. Par exemple, Kenny était super beau, Stanley aussi, et Cartman il était moche. Puis moi aussi j'étais moche. Après tout, quand on était petit, la liste des garçons les plus beaux me mettait en dernier… Puis même si Wendy avait dit qu'elle était trafiquée, je n'avais jamais connu ma réelle place au final… C'était un peu dommage. J'aurais bien aimé savoir, finalement. Si Cartman était quand même plus beau que moi. Mais j'avais rien d'attirant, moi. Un roux bouclé aux yeux verts et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, en plus j'étais pas musclé comme Stan ou bien taillé comme Kenny, non, moi j'étais rien de plus qu'un gringalet, et en plus j'étais plus petit que tous les potes. C'était pas si étonnant qu'avant ce soir je n'ai pas eu de premier baiser, je devais être repoussant.

Je regardai autour de moi, voyant que Stan avait éteint la lumière. Dans un soupir discret je commençai à me dévêtir pour aller dormir, gardant uniquement mon boxer, puis je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant qu'il dormait par terre. Je fis une moue. Merde le pauvre, il nous invitait et il dormait par terre pour déranger personne. Ça craignait. Le pire c'est que tout le monde avait l'air de s'en foutre en plus. C'était pas cool. Allongé sur la couchette, je me redressai sur mes coudes et vint tapoter l'épaule du beau brun. Je chuchotai :

- Eh vieux dors pas parterre…

- J'ai pas le choix en même temps…, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Bah… si, murmurai-je, je peux dormir par terre moi.

- Mais non c'est moi qui t'ai dit de venir, je vais pas te faire dormir parterre. Et puis la moquette c'est pas si inconfortable que ça tu sais…

- Crétin.

Je m'écartais doucement du matelas, me mettant à l'extrémité, puis je soulevais la couverture. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas que j'échange de place, je pouvais bien lui laisser de quoi dormir, pour le peu de surface que je prenais avec mon corps tout maigre, je pouvais bien faire ça.

- Viens.

- Ou ça ? questionna-t-il.

- Dans le lit, on a qu'a partager, on le faisait bien quand on était petit.

- Ouais mais on à plus dix ans…

- Fais pas chier Stan et viens.

Il sembla acquiescer et consentit à me rejoindre, rabattant la couette sur nos deux corps. Je fermais les yeux un instant. Voilà, c'était mieux ainsi.

Il se retourna, dos à moi. Je choisis de faire de même, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre d'où un légère lumière filtrait. Quelle soirée. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir évacué toute l'éthanol présente dans mon corps, mais c'était déjà ça. Demain serait un nouveau jour et cette soirée ne deviendrait qu'un souvenir, dont on rigolerait avec les copains en se souvenant qu'on s'était roulé un pelle, Stan et moi.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Au fond, cette sensation bizarre… est-ce que c'était vraiment de l'amitié ? Enfin je veux dire, tout à l'heure quand Kenny m'avait embrassé la joue goulument ça m'avait grave soulé. Puis mon cœur n'avait pas fait des soubresauts comme il en avait fait avec Stan. Est-ce que c'était le fait d'être entouré de pleins de gens ? J'avais pas eu envie de me dégonflé surement ? Rha quelle merde. Peut-être que c'était juste un contrecoup pour avoir embrassé Stan vu que c'était le premier baiser… Dire qu'il m'avait fait bander en plus. A croire que j'étais vraiment innocent, comme le disait mon ami blond si souvent.

Certains souvenirs de la soirée s'étaient envolés, j'avais quelques trous noirs à des instants, et remettre les éléments dans l'ordre chronologique était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Mais ça… ce baiser… Mon dieu je m'en souvenais tellement bien. La chaleur de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa langue, son souffle brulant sur mes pommettes. Nos mouvements, son corps si proche du mien. Cette main dans mes cheveux, qui me rassurait et m'excitait. Cette température qui prenait place dans tout mon corps, qui faisait bouillir mes veines, qui mettait en ébullition chaque pore de ma peau. Ces frissons qui dévalaient mon échine au rythme du baiser, puis enfin, ce regard. Ces yeux bleus océans plongés dans les miens. Comme c'était bon de ressasser ce souvenir.

Je frémis légèrement puis je blêmis. Merde. Mon corps se manifestait à présent, et ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Le petit soldat était au garde à vous, comme qui disait. Je me mordis la lèvre. Vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel j'étais, c'était à peine étonnant. Je tournais discrètement la tête vers Stan, tentant de capter sa respiration. Il avait l'air endormit. C'était plutôt bon signe…

Je regardais vers la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Puis de toute façon, ils dormaient tous, si j'étais discret personne ne s'en rendrait compte… Puis si je ne me soulageais pas ça se reproduirais encore et encore. Je fermais les yeux et glissais doucement ma main sur mon torse, la descendant vers mon aine. Dire que Stan dormait à côté… En boxer en plus. Il ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

Je secouais la tête afin de ne plus y penser et insérais doucement mes doigts à l'intérieur de mon boxer, les enroulant autour de ma verge. Je me détendis doucement en la caressant de haut en bas. Je me demandais si ça faisait comme ça quand on baisait vraiment… Est-ce que c'était les même sensations ? Quand on niquais, est-ce que ça faisait des petits frissons comme ça ? Ou bien c'était différent ? Stan devait le savoir… surement qu'il l'avait fait avec Wendy… D'ailleurs, entre un mec et une fille je savais vaguement comment fallait faire mais… entre un mec… et un mec ? C'était forcément possible puisqu'il y avait des homos, et tout le monde sait qu'ils baisent. Alors il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de spécifique… non ?

J'accentuais mes mouvements sur mon sexe, le serrant doucement entre mes doigts. Je supposais que la turlutte devait être possible, même si je trouvais ça assez dégueulasse en y réfléchissant… Pourtant, au bas de mon corps, cette vision ne semblait pas si écœurante, bien au contraire. Je me pinçais la lèvre. Je me demandais ce qu'on devait ressentir lorsque ça se produisait, ou bien ce qu'on devait ressentir quand on le faisait… La vision de Stan debout devant moi, à genoux, s'imposa à moi et je rougis de honte en imaginant la scène. Je visualisais mes mains descendre son boxer, puis mon visage s'approcher…

Les mouvement sur mon sexe se firent plus rapide et j'enfonçai la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un gémissement. Merde à quoi je pensais… C'était n'importe quoi…J'avais pas envie d'être un homo même si imaginer ça m'excitais… Je manquais seulement d'expérience sexuelle… Je baissai la tête, continuant de me branler, plus lentement cette fois. Putain vivement que ça se termine… Je me sentais vraiment con là.

Je sursautais lorsqu'une main se posa sur ma hanche et je me figeai, ma respiration se bloquant. Oh putain, la honte. Je sentis que le corps se rapprochais du mien et je me crispai lorsque le torse de Stan se colla contre mon dos, son menton allant délicieusement se loger dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses lèvres vinrent se poster tout près de mon oreille il murmura :

- Tu veux de l'aide Kyle ?

J'avalais ma salive avec peine. J'étais grillé, il avait tout capté. Mes doigts se serrèrent autour du drap. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de moi ? Le réponse me fut apporté presque aussitôt, lorsqu'il descendit doucement ses doigts sur mon aine, les faisant courir jusqu'à ma main qu'il effleura. Je la gardais obstinément enroulée autour de ma virilité, gêné. Mon cœur battait si fort.

- Laisse toi faire…

- Je… peux pas Stan…, murmurai-je si bas que je doutais qu'il ne l'entende.

- Vois ça comme un coup de main amical…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Les potes faisaient pas ça… Mais lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts frôla mon gland, cette excuse me suffit amplement et je me détendis, le laissant agir. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Je posai ma paume contre mes lèvres, étouffant un gémissement incontrôlé. Bordel ce que c'était bon ! La main du magnifique brun m'arrachait des soubresauts, des frissons, des frémissement incontrôlables. Il savait vraiment s'y prendre…

De temps à autre, il resserrait son étreinte, parfois il se contentait de vas et viens, puis il reprenait, plus fort et plus vite. J'avais déjà envie de jouir. Cette déferlante de sensations réveillait en moi des pulsions que je ne me soupçonnais pas et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas y succomber. Putain… Je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose de comparable, c'était si fort, si puissant. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, je me crispai en remontant mes jambes, tentant de prévenir Stan de s'arrêter. Cependant je ne fus pas assez rapide, et lui non plus et je lâchais tout entre ses doigts, enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mon gémissement plus que bruyant.

Je rougis violement et baissais la tête. Ce que j'avais honte… La main de mon meilleur ami s'éloigna et je me retournai, au comble de la gène. Malgré la pénombre environnante, je pouvais distinguer les prunelles de mon magnifique ami. Il m'observait. Nos iris se rencontrèrent et sa main vint se poser au creux de ma taille tandis que l'autre venait caresser doucement mes cheveux. Stanley, mon Stanley… Il était si beau…

Ses doigts vinrent caresser ma joue avec douceur puis il approcha son visage du mien. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Je fermais les yeux et, pour la deuxième fois ce soir là, nous unîmes nos bouches. Ce baiser était différent, il était passionné et tendre. Lent et profond. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec brutalité, c'était un échange remplit de contradictions, une moyen de me faire comprendre quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas. Depuis tout ce temps, toutes ces années d'amitiés, un sentiment différent m'habitait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Stan. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres, comme avec Kenny, Craig ou Cartman. C'était bien plus que cela. Bien plus fort. Putain oui, oui il m'attirait et me plaisait, et oui, je rêvais de l'embrasser. Je rêvais de découvrir tout ce que je ne connaissais pas avec lui. Passer les étapes une à une, ensemble. Et oui bordel, j'avais envie de baiser avec lui, même si je devais passer pour un gay. Je voulais Stan, et personne d'autre.

Dans la pénombre et le silence de la chambre, nous nous embrassions avec passion, nos mains se caressant timidement, nos lèvres jouant discrètement entres elles. L'obscurité nous entourait et moi, Kyle Broflovski, venait de découvrir que je fantasmais sur mon meilleur ami.

Nous nous écartâmes délicatement et il déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Je le regardai avec attention, troublé. Probablement aidé par l'éthanol qui coulait dans ses veines il murmura alors ces mots, ces tout petits mots qui plus tard me vaudraient bon nombre de tourments personnels.

- Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux. D'accord ?

Je hochai la tête puis il m'embrassa à nouveau, m'insufflant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Les yeux clos, je répondais avec ardeur, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Oh Stan, si tu savais à quel point tu venais de me troubler.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, le suivant pour bientôt aussi, normalement. Encore une fois, vos avis m'intéressent et j'espère que ça vous as plut ^^  
:)


	3. My borring friend

Voici le chapitre 3 :), toujours pareil, encore quelques fautes mais ça reste lisible je pense :D

En espérant que ça vous plaise, et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux putains de semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée. Et ? Rien. Rien du tout. Pas un regard, pas un sous entendu. Aucun petit élément qui aurait put indiquer un quelconque élément quant à la soirée. Si bien que j'avais fini par en douter. Je commençai à me demander si je n'avais pas tout simplement rêvé. Pourtant il y avait bien des éléments qui me démontraient le contraire. Mon boxer encore à demi baissé le lendemain matin. Ou bien le rouge qui montaient aux joues de Stan ce matin là. Ou encore même la discrète mais remarquable tâche sur les drap, ou la sécheresse autour de mes lèvres au réveil.

Mais alors à quoi il jouait merde ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça ? Ce secret qu'on est censé avoir tous les deux, est-ce que c'était tout simplement une manière de me dire « ça ne se reproduira pas. » ? Ou bien ça signifiait le contraire ? Quel casse-tête sérieux !

J'enfouis le visage dans mes mains, écoutant à peine mon professeur. A cause de lui je ne parvenais même plus à suivre les cours correctement… C'était pénible. Les jours se déroulaient comme tous les autres. Cartman me traitait, Kenny frôlait la mort, Stan se baladait main dans la main avec Wendy. Pourtant, tout avait changé dans ma tête. Les insultes de Cartman me passaient au dessus de la tête, les plans cul de Kenny aussi, Stan me troublait et Wendy n'était plus qu'un point noir agaçant.

- Kyle Broflovski, peux-tu nous dire la réponse à la question 7 de l'exercice 3 ?

Je sursautai, observant notre vieux professeur. Exo 3 ? exo 3 de quelle feuille ? Je me frottai machinalement la tête. Merde, j'avais oublié. « Eh bien bravo Stan, à cause de tes conneries je suis même plus performant en cours. » Quel con.

- Kyle ? s'impatienta l'instituteur, les bras croisé.

- Non, déclarais-je après un soupir. Non je ne peux pas, j'ai oublié de le faire.

- OOOOOhhh l'intello de service il a pas fait ses devoirs ! balança Cartman, c'est pas bien ça Kahl, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de réprimande, ta môman risque de ne pas être contente et tu sera privé de Hanouka.

- Ta gueule gros lard, rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux.

- Oh mais du clame le juif, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es qu'un pédé susceptible.

- Mais putain tu va la fermer connard de gros ?

- Eric, Kyle, ça suffit. Soit vous vous calmez maintenant soit vous réglez vos différents dehors, coupe l'enseignant.

Je me tassais sur mon siège et ne dit rien, me contentant de griffonner sur mon cahier. Rectification, les insultes habituelles de Cartman me passaient au dessus de la tête, en revanche celles qui concernaient ma sexualité m'atteignaient anormalement. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait raison… ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'y avait que Stan qui me plaisait, alors je ne pouvais pas être gay. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais…

La sonnerie retentit environ une demi heure plus tard, et je sortis de la salle de classe, en compagnie de la bande habituelle. Je ne saisis pas vraiment la tournure de la conversation mais à vrai dire, je n'en cherchais pas non plus le sens, prit dans mes pensées. Cela faisait deux semaines environ que mes méninges n'avaient aucun repos, chaque jour, à chaque heure, je pensais. Dans ma tête, des souvenirs de la soirée n'avaient de cesse de me revenir en mémoire. Puis ces mots. Ces putains de paroles que Stan avait prononcé. « Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux » avait-il dit. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire bon sang ? Que je devais la fermer et oublier ? Bordel… se rendait-il compte du tourment qu'il m'imposait ce crétin ? Comme si je pouvais faire abstraction.

Je me souvenais si clairement de ce soir là… De sa main venant caresser ma hanche découverte, de son souffle sur ma peau, des ses doigts autour de… Je piquais un fard. Rha, c'était trop nul. P'tet bien que Cartman avait raison après tout, si ça se trouve je n'étais rien de plus qu'une tapette.

Je m'arrêtais au niveau de mon casier et l'ouvrait pour y glisser mes affaires de cours, histoire de me débarrasser un minimum. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, un petit papier froissé s'échappa du rangement de métal, entrainé par un de mes livres. Je fronçai les sourcils et me penchai pour le ramasser. Ma respiration se bloqua un instant et je blêmis. « Pédale » un seul mot, simple, efficace. Je grimaçai et le froissais avant de l'enfourner dans ma poche. Ce n'était pas le premier que je recevais. J'en avais déjà eu dans mes mon sac, dans mon manteau, et un dans ma boite aux lettres. J'avais soupçonné Cartman d'en être l'auteur, mais l'écriture était bien trop soignée pour que ça soit lui, ce débile écrivait comme un porc.

Lorsque je me tournais, une vision plus qu'horripilante vint me frapper de plein fouet. Wendy, collée à Stan, en pleine dégustation de ses amygdales. Je réprimais une grimace de dégoût en les voyant s'embrasser comme ça, sans aucune gêne, et je me surpris à regretter le temps où il vomissait lorsqu'il était ému. Cela aurait sans doute empêché ses effusions d'amour et ses expressions en publique.

Mes joues rosirent pendant que je les observais, à la fois dégoutté et attristé. Je me sentais tout drôle. C'était comme si j'étais en même temps triste et en colère. Mon estomac semblait se tordre dans tous les sens et mes veines étaient en pleine ébullition. Est-ce que c'était… de la jalousie ? Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Stan était mon meilleur pote, on est pas jaloux de la copine de son ppv (ndl : pote pour la vie).

Je secouais la tête. Fais chier, quelle idée de venir m'aider à me soulager sérieux. A cause de lui je ne savais même plus où j'en étais… Je poussais un soupire bruyant et tournais les talons en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

- Eh le rouquin tu vas où ?

Je me contentais d'un geste déplacé envers Cartman en guise de réponse et accélérais le pas, tentant de ne pas succomber à l'envie d'hurler à Stan à quel point cette histoire m'avait chamboulé. C'était « notre secret ». En conclusion je devais la fermer et oublier… non ? Mais comment je pouvais oublier ça… Cette nuit là. Même si l'alcool m'avait probablement embrumé un peu l'esprit, j'étais bel et bien certain que ça s'était produit et de me souvenir des moindres détails.

Je finis par sortir dans la cour, histoire de prendre l'air. Il fallait que je me calme, que je pense à autre chose, et voir mon meilleur ami lécher la glotte de sa petite amie était loin de me ravir. Au contraire, cette vision me révoltait plus qu'autre chose. Elle éveillait de drôle de sentiments en moi.

- Kyle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?

Je me tournais vers Kenny et le toisai avec attention. Ses joues légèrement creusées étaient devenues rouges et il semblait reprendre sa respiration avec difficulté. Avait-il couru ? Je ne pensais pas avoir marché aussi vite.

- J'avais besoin d'oxygène, déclarais-je en fixant un coin de la cours.

- C'est ça. Te fous pas de moi, ça fais trop longtemps qu'on se connait pour que je gobe tes conneries.

Je lui lançai un regard noir puis soupirai en me laissant tomber contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer la vérité, j'aurais bien trop honte. Merde… pourquoi fallait-il que mes potes me connaissent si bien ? En plus j'étais une vrai buse pour mentir.

- Je me sentais pas bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas, je dois être malade.

- Menteur.

Je fermais les yeux. Merde, j'y avais crut pourtant cette fois.

- On s'en fou, finis-je par lâcher.

- Pas moi.

- Fais pas chier Kenny, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Puis même si j'avais envie, j'ai pas le droit.

Il poussa une sorte de grognement de mécontentement tandis que je croisais les bras. Il allait revenir à la charge, je le savais. C'était bien son genre ça, dés qu'il découvrait quelque chose il insistait bêtement et si on refusait, alors il commençait à poser des questions et à émettre des suppositions. Manque de bol pour moi, il comprenait tout.

- Ca date d'il y a longtemps ?

- Tu fais chier.

- Ça remonte à la soirée ?

Bingo. Des fois j'avais envie de l'étriper.

- Haha je le savais ! C'est la première fois que tu roulais une pelle à Stan ?

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma salive et me mit à tousser un peu et le regardait, les joues couleur écrevisse.

- Bien sur que oui c'était la première fois abruti ! Je suis pas homo !

Il eut un rire puis chuchota :

- T'as kiffé ?

- Ta gueule Kenny.

Je fermais les yeux, passant la main dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il le sache. Si quelqu'un apprenait ce que j'avais fait avec mon meilleur pote… Ce serait horrible. Je ne saurais même plus où me mettre.

- T'es amoureux de Stan ?

Je me retournais vers lui, le dévisageant comme s'il venait de m'apprendre qu'il allait poser pour un magazine de cul – quoi qu'en fait, il était tellement pervers qu'il en aurait été capable ce crétin – et mes joues rougirent d'autant plus.

- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE OU QUOI ?

Il haussa les épaules et je me tut, me renfrognant dans mon coin. Moi, amoureux de Stan ? Non mais et puis quoi encore. On tombe pas amoureux de son ppv. Ok, j'étais troublé mais fallait pas abuser non plus ! Peut-être bien que j'avais des envies un peu anormales pour un pote mais ça se limitait à une envie de baiser, de faire de nouvelles expériences ! C'était en rien de l'amour…

- Il est tout seul là. C'est le moment de parler, après j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein…

J'observais Kenneth qui était en train de fouiller dans ses poches, probablement à la recherche de son paquet de clope, et qui me désigna du menton où se trouvait celui qui habitait mes pensées. Je ne cherchais pas à le contredire à nouveau et me redressais, balançant mon sac sur mon épaule, puis traversai la cours pour le rejoindre, assis sur le dossier d'un banc – pour ne pas changer.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à la manière dont j'allais l'aborder, que je fasse gaffe. Je devais pas le brusquer, et encore moins lui donner l'impression que j'étais gay… Il fallait qu'on discute posément, comme des adultes un peu. Puis, il fallait que je lui demande ce qu'il entendait par « ce sera notre secret à tous les deux ». Parce que si ça signifiait que je devais oublier, je préférais être mis au courant perso.

Alors que j'approchais, mon cœur s'emballait. Quels seraient les premiers mots que je lui dirais ? Comment aborder le sujet sans paraitre trop franco ? « Hey Stan, faut qu'on parle de la dernières fois, tu sais quand tu m'as tapé une branlette alors que ta copine et nos potes pionçaient à coté ! » Ouais, non. Ça le faisais grave pas. Mes jambes s'arrêtèrent, j'inspirais discrètement tandis qu'il me regardait, interrogatif. Un instant je le dévisageai, pantois, confus. Je devais avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti et pourtant les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Des souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire, venant plus me troubler qu'autre chose.

- Salut, finis-je par lâcher.

Je me désespérais là tout de suite. Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à lui dire que « salut ». C'était pathétique. J'inspirais à nouveau puis, alors que je me sentais prêt à lui demander si je pouvais prendre place à ses côtés pour discuter avec le traditionnel « je peux te parler ? » un courant d'air mauve et brun vint me casser tout mes espoirs de sérénité pour mes méninges, enroulant ses bras autour de mon meilleur ami qui manqua de tomber de son perchoir. Wendy. Quelle chieuse.

Stan me regarda un peu trop fixement et je détournais le regard en voyant ses joues rosir. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire maintenant qu'elle était là, l'autre ? Elle était certes très gentille et s'avérait parfois très compréhensive, mais je doutais du fait qu'elle trouve la compréhension nécessaire pour avaler le fait que son adorable chéri m'avait masturbé pendant qu'elle, pauvre jeune fille innocente – ou pas – cuvait.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ? questionna-t-elle, levant un sourcil.

Je niais de la tête. Bien sur que si elle me dérangeait, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qu'elle venait de m'interrompre alors que j'essayais de rétablir la clarté dans mon esprit embrouillé depuis que son petit ami et moi avions eu une relation un peu trop passionnelle pour être amicale.

- Non c'est bon. Je… je dois faire quelque chose… Dans mon casier.

Puis je tournais les talons, complètement déboussolé. Il n'avait pas oublié, ça c'était certain. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il semblait décidé à en parler. Le seul soucis étant que moi, j'avais vraiment besoin d'éclaircir les choses, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à discuter avec celui qui occupait mes pensées. J'avais eu des occasions bien sur, mais à chaque fois ça avait été un échec. J'avais eu beau essayer encore et encore, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir tout gâcher, Wendy souvent, mais aussi Cartman, ou alors un autre abruti de la classe. A un moment, j'avais bien crut que j'allais y arriver. Dans la cafétéria, j'avais réussi à le rejoindre à la fontaine d'eau lorsque Tweek s'était pété la gueule à nos pieds et s'était ramassé avec son plateau. Le pauvre, je le plaignais des fois. Ça devait être difficile d'être aussi stressé.

Bref, il ne me restait plus qu'une heure de cours et je serais tranquille pour le domaines des études. Mais cette histoire qui me pesait, trainant toujours et ça, j'avais vraiment du mal. Honnêtement, je doutais d'arriver à supporter ça encore une journée de plus, je prévoyais déjà d'avoir une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie…

Je soupirais discrètement puis rangeais mes affaires dans mon casier avant de me diriger vers les toilettes. Il me restait environ deux minutes avant que ma dernière heure ne commence, j'avais largement le temps d'y passer. Dans le pire des cas, je pouvais toujours passer chez Stan, il devrait se trouver chez lui. A moins que Wendy s'y trouve… Vu qu'on était vendredi ça n'aurait pas été étonnant, ils avaient l'habitude de dormir l'un chez l'autre le week-end.

Je poussais la porte des WC puis me frottai la tête. Je me demandais s'ils… enfin… Ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensembles quand même… Ça aurait été bizarre qu'ils n'aient rien fait. Mais Stan était toujours discret à ce sujet, même lorsque Kenny et Cartman parlaient de cul, il rigolait, il argumentait, mais il citait jamais ses expériences. Alors que Kenneth, lui, il nous balançait en détails tous ses plans culs. Trop de détails parfois même.

Je me plaçai devant l'urinoir et défis ma braguette. Rha ce que j'aimais pas avoir la tête pleine de questions… Pourquoi il m'arrivait toujours des truc nuls ? J'aurais très bien put être un type ordinaire, sans religion, avec une famille normale, des amis normaux, et des expériences d'adolescents. Mais non, au lieu de ça j'étais un rouquin, juif, avec des parents bizarres et un frère canadien avec un pote lourd, un pote pervers et pour finir un meilleur ami ordinaire en apparence qui m'avait offert mon premier baiser et ma première approche sexuelle. Merde quoi. Je devais être maudit, y'avait pas d'autres explications.

On entra alors que la première sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs du lycée, signalant de nous rendre devant nos salles de classes respectives. Je finis ce que j'avais à faire et, alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau et m'évertuai à fermer mon pantalon, une voix s'éleva derrière moi.

- Salut…

Je me figeai, reconnaissant la voix de Stanley. Elle avait bien changé depuis notre enfance. Suave, sensuelle. Ça me filait des frissons. Sans même prendre la peine de me retourner je me pinçais la lèvre. Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas savoir comment aborder le sujet. Je chuchotai, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi...

Un froissement de tissu, des pas. Il approchait. Mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais peur. La confrontation que j'attendais tant allait avoir lieu et ça allait faire mal. Je le sentais. Ma gorge était serrée. Je savais très bien ce qu'il allait me demander; oublier ça. Reprendre notre vie chacun de notre coté, faire semblant de récupérer notre train-train quotidien et chiant. Ce ne serait que de l'hypocrisie, forcément. Car dans le fond, lui comme moi ne pouvions oublier cela, c'était certain. J'inspirais profondément, attendant le choc. Qu'il m'achève. Je fermais les yeux.

Mais rien ne vint, et lorsque, avec prudence, j'ouvrais un œil, ses bras passèrent autour des miens, lamentablement prostrés le long de mon corps, et il m'enlaça, logeant son menton dans le creux de mon épaule, me faisant délicieusement frissonner.

- T'as mis le temps.

Je manquais de m'étouffer. Sérieux ? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ?

- Que-quoi… ? balbutiais-je tant bien que mal.

Il eut un rictus sans joie en me serrant un peu plus fort.

- A croire que t'es vraiment trop naïf. Ça fais deux semaines que j'attends que tu te bouges le cul Kyle. Je pensais que tu m'en parlerais dés le lendemain. T'as agis comme si de rien était…

- J'ai cru que c'était ce que tu voulais, murmurai-je, mes yeux me piquant atrocement.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, toujours collé à moi.

- Je… Parce que… Je… Wendy… Puis on est des potes… je… je…

Je bégayais, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Mon cœur était agité de soubresauts et ma respiration se bloquait. J'eus presque l'impression qu'un sanglot souhaitait s'échapper. Mes prunelles me brulaient, j'avais le sentiment qu'elles s'humidifiaient de plus en plus. Merde, fallait surtout pas que je pleure. J'aurais la honte. Même si c'était Stan. Non, rectification, surtout si c'était Stan, même si ça me foutait moins les glandes que ce soit lui qui me voit chialer plutôt que Cartman, le gros lard aurait été capable de le dire à tout le monde.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? susurra-t-il juste à côté de mon oreille.

Je refoulais un sanglot.

- De… ?

- Qu'on soit des potes… Tu le veux ?

Je me mordais la lèvre et niais de la tête, tant la réponse me parut évidente. Bien sur que non. Non je ne voulais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kyle ?

Il avait dit cela si bas et de manière si soufflée que mon corps en frémis de tout son long. Entre temps, sa main était remontée jusqu'à mon menton, caressant ma joue du pouce. La deuxième sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentissait mais je n'y prêtais pas franchement attention, trop déboussolé par ce qui se tramait en moi. Les lèvres de mon meilleur ami vinrent se poser dans ma nuque une fois, deux fois. La troisième fois, les mots se décidèrent enfin à s'échapper de ma gorge.

- Non… Je ne veux pas…

Il sembla se crisper et commença à retirer le bras qui était toujours enroulé autour de ma taille. Je posais ma main dessus, mon cœur battant la chamade. Puis merde, tant pis. Je culpabiliserais plus tard.

- Je ne veux pas être ton ami Stan… Je veux être plus que ça.

Et, alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma pommette, significative de la difficulté que j'avais eu à sortir ces mots, je me retournais doucement, me retrouvant confronté aux iris océans de celui qui à l'avenir deviendrait si important à mes yeux. Il était si magnifique. Stanley Marsh cella délicatement ses lèvres au miennes, m'offrant un baiser si passionné que ma tête en tourna. Putain comme c'était génial.

* * *

Hum, sorry pour la fin un peu guimauve, mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration xD. Chapitre 4 à venir normalement, et sinon je travaille sur cette fic en version Kenny aussi, si jamais ça vous intéresse, je la publierais bientôt sous le nom de " My boy crush".

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fais toujours plaisir :)


	4. My breathtaking friend

Hello everybody :)

Voilà la suite tant attendue (ou pas) j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire, well ne me lapidez pas ! - y'a du lemon -

Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires, parce que mine de rien ça flatte l'égo et ça fais jamais de mal, en plus ça motive.

Bref, pour les non-amateurs de lemon, je vous conseille de passer directement ce chapitre, sinon pour les autres... enjoy ?

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit, ce pour quoi j'avais accepté, mais je l'avais fait. J'angoissais. Aller chez Stan, Ok ! On allait boire des bières – même si je détestais ça – et on jouerait à des jeux vidéos en parlant de Cartman et en enviant Kenny pour toutes ses conquêtes. Mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, depuis qu'on avait fait ces… choses, ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça allait être ?

Je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre devant la porte des Marsh, les lèvres pincées. Et si on s'embrassait encore ? J'allais le laisser faire, forcément. Parce qu'au fond j'en crevais d'envie, mais autant l'admettre, j'avais honte de me dire que notre relation d'amitié avait prit cette tournure. J'avais lu sur un site internet que ce genre de truc s'appelait « amis et plus si affinité ». Ça devait être le stade entre l'amitié et le couple quand on était ni amis ni en couple. Je blêmis. Imaginer que Stan et moi puissions être un couple un jour c'était vraiment… étrange. Mais non ça ne serait jamais le cas, parce que il sortait avec Wendy, quand même. Donc on ne pouvait pas devenir ça.

Je finis enfin par sonner, et la porte s'ouvrit la seconde suivante. Mon cœur chavira en voyant le visage de mon meilleur ami apparaitre. Putain ce qu'il était beau. Il devait probablement venir de sortir de sa douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et dégringolaient sur son front. C'était étrange de le voir sans son bonnet. Bien entendu je savais à quoi il ressemblait sans, mais il le portait tellement souvent que c'était presque devenu une habitude. Ses yeux me toisaient avec intérêt, et il eut un large sourire.

Ses doigts ses posèrent sur le col de mon manteau et il me tira rapidement à l'intérieur avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je rougis brusquement mais n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre, sa langue forçant déjà le barrage de mes lèvres. Je frissonnai en fermant les yeux. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou tandis qu'il me collait contre la porte, la rabattant par la même occasion. Sa bouche contre la mienne faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure et éveillait en moi une chaleur qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être suscitée. Ce que j'adorais ça… C'était si bon, si agréable. Les lèvres de Stan étaient sucrées et douces. Sa langue caressait la mienne, s'entremêlant à un rythme irrégulier.

Nous fûmes contraints de nous détacher pour reprendre notre respiration, et j'observais le magnifique brun devant moi avant de lui caresser la joue. J'avais l'impression de rêver tant c'était beau. Tant je me sentais bien… Un élément me revint en mémoire et je rougis.

- On… On a de la chance que tes parents ou ta sœur n'aient pas débarqués…

Il rit légèrement et posa sa main sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser brièvement.

- Aucun risque, ils ne sont pas là du week-end, ils sont chez mon oncle Jimbo.

Je l'observais, les yeux pétillants. Alors il n'y avait que nous ? Nous deux, tout seuls, chez lui ? Dans un sens ça m'arrangeait c'est sur mais…

- On monte ?

Je hochai la tête. Au fond, je me doutais qu'on allait très probablement pas se contenter de jouer aux jeux vidéos. C'était surtout ça qui m'effrayais. Car à chaque fois, il y avait toujours des choses pour nous arrêter. La première fois, il y avait eu le fait que ce n'était qu'un jeu débile d'adolescent, la deuxième fois, c'était la présence de nos potes et de sa petite amie, et la dernière fois c'était les cours et le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un lieu publique. Mais là… Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout.

Je le suivit tout de même dans l'escalier, accédant à sa chambre. J'aimais beaucoup la chambre de Stan. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais un peu plus que la mienne. On s'y sentait bien. Son lit une place dans un coin – qui était toujours le même depuis que je le connaissais – une télévision, qui était un récent achat, ainsi que la console de jeu et l'ancien canapé de ses parents. Cette pièce était de loin ma préférée chez les Marsh. Elle respirait Stan, son odeur était celle de Stan, son organisation était du Stan tout craché.

J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi. J'y restais adossé un instant, observant mon meilleur ami s'activé à ranger un peu les vêtements qui trainaient par terre. Je remarquai un petit pull violet qui, de toute évidence, ne lui appartenait pas. Bien entendu, je savais à qui il était, et dans le fond ça me faisait bien mal de le savoir. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se fissurait en y pensant. Wendy Testaburger.

- Elle est venue hier soir…, se justifia Stan avec les joues rouges.

Je hochai la tête en baissai les yeux vers mes pieds. Ça craignait… Je commençai à l'apprécier de moins en moins…

- Je… Je compte la quitter, ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'avais rêvé où il venait de dire qu'il allait la plaquer ? Il approcha de moi tandis que je ne bougeais pas. J'étais scié. Je parvins tout de même à prononcer.

- Pour-Pourquoi ? Ça fais des années que vous êtes ensembles ! Vous êtes un couple mythique… Je veux dire, c'est Stan et Wendy, Wendy et Stan quoi. Tout le monde vous as toujours connu ensembles…

Il caressa ma joue, plongeant ses iris océans dans les miennes.

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Je hoquetai de stupeur. Est-ce que… Non, c'était bien trop égoïste, ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'en avais mal à la poitrine, je commençai même à me demander si mes côtes allaient tenir le coup.

- Qui… ? parvins-je à chuchoter.

Il rit et continua de me caresser la joue. Pourquoi ça me faisait si bizarre de le voir sourire comme ça ? C'était quoi cette drôle de sensation dans mon estomac ? Putain ça le faisait rire de me faire languir ?

- T'oses vraiment me poser la question ou t'as vraiment pas envie de comprendre Kyle ?

Je rougis. Non… C'était pas possible…

- Je t'aime Kyle, et ça ne date pas d'hier.

Un instant, je buggais. Les mots se répétant dans ma tête. Alors c'était ça ? C'était moi l'autre ? J'avais l'impression de trembler. C'était si bizarre. Je me sentais si mal et en même temps si bien. Mon cœur ne se calmait pas. Je cherchais ma respiration. Putain. Putain…

- PUTAIN ! finis-je par lâcher en mettant les mains devant mes yeux.

Je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Je le sentais, j'avais chaud sur tout le visage. J'avais envie de pleurer, de rire, se sourire, de bouder, de crier de joie et de douleur. C'était pas possible… Ça devait pas être comme ça, ça devait pas se passer comme ça… On était censé êtres que des potes… Et plus si affinités ou pas, il devait pas y avoir de ça, il devait pas… Il avait pas le droit… Il avait Wendy… Il… Il…

Ses doigts encerclèrent mes poignets et je fermais les yeux fermement. J'allais chialer… Bordel ce que c'était chiant d'être aussi émotif… J'entrouvris un œil, laissant la voie libre à une larme qui dévala ma joue de suite, puis le visage de mon magnifique ami se pencha vers moi et je retins ma respiration lorsque ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes.

Son souffle me brûlait et je me sentis frémir lorsque la pointe de sa langue glissa sur ma lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur s'emballa tandis que je respirais difficilement. Ses mains glissèrent derrière mon dos, encerclant ma taille. Mon bassin se cogna contre le sien et mes joues rougirent instantanément. Ses dents vinrent mordre lentement ma lèvre puis il immisça sa langue dans ma bouche, allant caresser sa jumelle.

Mes bras encerclèrent sa nuque et j'accentuais notre baiser avec une passion qui me surpris moi-même. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux humides, mon corps se collant au sien. Dans son torse, je sentais son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien. J'avais si chaud tout à coup… Ses doigts caressaient ma peau a travers mes vêtements, et les froissements de tissus sur ma peau me ravissaient de plaisir. J'avais l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Nous nous écartâmes un instant et il m'embrassa derechef, me serrant plus fortement à la taille avant de me retourner. Je fermais les yeux. Je savais ce qu'il y avait en reculant. Le lit de Stan. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Est-ce que on allait le faire ? Surement… Mais c'était lui, alors je m'en moquais. Je voulais tout apprendre avec lui, même si ça m'effrayait dans le fond.

Mon dos s'écrasa délicatement sur le matelas défraîchit de mon meilleur ami, et il mit sa main sur ma pommette en redressant l'une de me jambes de son autre main avant de se loger entre celles-ci. Lorsque le contact se fit, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. C'était si brulant, si nouveau si… dur. Je blêmis. Est-ce qu'il bandait ? Je n'eus pas franchement le temps de m'attarder sur la question que ses lèvres avaient déjà dévalées ma nuque, la mordillant par endroit. Je le laissai faire, égarant maladroitement mes doigts sur son dos. Je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine, tout était si nouveau pour moi. J'avais vu quelques films bien sur, mais c'était presque toujours avec un garçon et une fille. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il fallait s'y prendre, si on devait mettre un préservatif ou quoi… Les doigts de Stanley arrivèrent sur les boutons de ma veste et il me regarda un instant avant de les défaire, m'embrassant encore. Je me redressais légèrement pour lui libérer le passage lorsque ses mains allèrent se poser directement sous mon pull.

- Je peux ? chuchota-t-il si bas que j'en eu presque du mal à comprendre

Je hochai la tête en rougissant. C'était idiot, il m'avait vu des tonnes de fois torse nu, voir même en boxer. Mais là, c'était si différent… Je sentais ses mains brûlantes sur ma peau, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Pourquoi je stressais tant que ça ? On allait juste… coucher ensemble ? Non… Non c'était pas loin mais c'était pas ça. Ça pouvait pas être ça.

Il me retira mon pull agilement et, d'une main timide, je commençais à dégager le sien. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, ça me faisait flipper je devais avouer… Je découvrais son torse à nouveau, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais, et je commençai à le toucher en rougissant comme une écrevisse; Cartman avait définitivement raison, j'étais beaucoup trop coincé. Et merde, c'était pas le moment de penser à lui putain !

Je fermais les yeux en sentant la bouche de mon meilleur ami venir se poser dans le creux de ma nuque. Je soupirais avant de me mordre la lèvre pour retenir une expiration un peu trop forte. C'était putain de bon, tantôt il léchait, mordillait, puis embrassait. Un instant j'eus même l'impression qu'il suçotait une partie de ma peau, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. J'avais chaud, extrêmement chaud. Je bouillonnais même. C'était comme si d'un seul coup, mes veines étaient entrées en ébullition. Des frissons dégringolaient le long de mon échine, la dévalait avec précision, glissants sur chacun de mes membres. Les mains de Stan sur mon torse me procuraient des frémissement incroyables, faisant s'éveiller une partie de moi qui ne se bougeai jamais.

Je posais rapidement mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassais avec une passion que je ne me connaissais pas, mêlant mes lèvres aux siennes. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux tandis que les autres courraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis je me redressais, collant mon thorax à son homologue. Contre mon pectoraux droit, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien. Mes incisives allèrent mordiller doucement sa muqueuse inférieure puis j'insérais ma langue entre ses dents, allant rejoindre la sienne, l'enroulant autour, venant caresser son palais au passage.

Des soupirs émanaient de nos bouches respectives, et je sentis son souffle brûlant contre ma joue lorsqu'il se détacha légèrement avant de reprendre notre baiser avec fougue. Son index griffa mon torse tout du long puis il l'arrêta sur le bouton de mon jean. Mon cœur eut un soubresaut au même moment que mon ventre et je sursautais avant de me coller à nouveau contre lui, savourant sa chaleur.

Je sentis ses doigts venir titiller mon abdomen puis le bouton de mon pantalon sauta et la fermeture s'ouvrit dans la foulée, mon futal étant devenu définitivement trop étroit pour supporter sa main sans mal. Sans même attendre de me l'avoir retiré complètement, sa paume exerça une pression sur ma virilité.

Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mon gémissement à temps et il accentua son geste en commençant a la déplacer de haut en bas. Maladroitement, je tentais de faire pareil. Mais bien entendu, j'avais toujours la poisse, et ça ne se passa pas aussi facilement que lui. Premièrement, il avait une ceinture, et la retirer avec une main, c'était franchement galère. Surtout que je pouvais pas voir vu qu'on s'embrassait… Je me résignais donc à y mettre les deux mains, me référant au bruit de la boucle de ceinture pour l'ouvrir. Une fois que ce fut fait, mes doigts se posèrent sur le haut de son jean, comme pour vérifier si je m'étais bien démmerdé, puis j'entrepris de le lui ouvrir. Le tissu était rêche, et ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée de retirer le bouton. Au fond je savais que Stan se disait que je m'y connaissais vraiment pas, et surement qu'il crevait d'envie de le faire lui-même à force d'attendre. Mais il me laissa faire, et j'aimais assez.

Lorsque j'y parvins, défaire la fermeture se révéla incroyablement facile et, en fermant d'avantage les yeux, j'allais toucher timidement son boxer, caressant la bosse qui s'y trouvait. Elle était grosse, putain de grosse. J'avais beau avoir vu Stan en calbut des milliers de fois, je m'étais jamais attardé sur la taille de sa queue, même lorsqu'on allait pisser aux urinoirs, j'avais même pas été tenté de jeter un coup d'œil. Et faut dire qu'à part la mienne, j'en avais jamais touchée jusqu'alors. Même à travers un vêtement.

Je sursautais et me détachais de ses lèvres lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de mon sous vêtement. Un instant je le regardais faire, presque effrayé. Il eut un rire et m'embrassa à nouveau en enroulant ses doigts autour de ma virilité, comme ce fameux soir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de ma poitrine. Putain, il allait me tuer.

Je me décidais enfin à faire pareil que lui, gémissant discrètement contre ses lèvres, et je le sentis se crisper lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent l'objet de son plaisir. Je frémis et le prit en main, m'étonnant de sa circonférence. Bon, ça devait pas être si compliqué. Je devais faire comme lui, à la limite me calquer sur le même rythme, j'sais pas trop. Je pris une longue inspiration et commençai à bouger mon poignet de haut en bas, guettant sa respiration. J'avais peur que ça ne lui plaise pas. Ou qu'il se dise que j'étais une merde. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire…

Une sorte de grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il me poussa d'avantage dans le lit, plaquant mon dos contre le mur. Il me branla plus fort et j'accélérais aussi, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Heureusement qu'on était seuls chez lui, j'arrivais pas à rester silencieux.

Sa bouche lâcha la mienne et il baissa les yeux vers mon boxer puis il retira sa main pour le descendre rapidement, ainsi que mon pantalon. Il ne les ôta pas, se contentant de les laisser sur mes mollets. La main qui lui avait précédemment servie à me branler se retrouva entre ses lèvres et je le vis humidifier ses doigts en passant sa langue dessus. Bon dieu, ce qu'il était sexe. J'en avais presque oublié ma main sur sa bite. J'avais la bouche entrouverte et je l'observais faire d'un air béa. Il rit et approcha son visage de moi.

- Tu baves couillon.

Je passais une main sous mes lèvres et il la poussa bien vite, venant me rouler une pelle pour la énième fois. Je fermais les yeux, reprenant petit à petit les vas et viens de mon bras. Ses doigts trempés glissèrent le long de mon aine, effleurant mon entrejambe, jusqu'à arriver à mon intimité. Je rougis lorsque je sentis qu'il appuyait doucement sur l'entrée avec deux de ses doigts, sans pour autant les enfoncer. Puis il y eut une phalange qui s'immisça dedans avant de ressortir, puis elle rentra à nouveau. Il rompit notre baiser sans pour autant arrêter son geste précédent. Il alla derechef taquiner ma nuque en me donnant deux de ses doigts qu'il pressa doucement contre la commissure de mes lèvres. Je piquais un fard et les prit en bouche, les léchant délicatement. Putain ce que c'était bizarre comme sensation…

Encore une fois, l'extrémité de ses doigts s'enfonça dans mon intimité, mais cette fois, il ne les fit pas sortir. Je poussais un gémissement, loin d'être habitué à ce contact. On était vraiment obligés de passer par cette étape ? Pas que j'en avais pas envie mais c'était vraiment étrange de sentir les doigts de Stan dans mon intérieur. Ils s'enfonçaient, faisaient des vas et viens, entrant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il les bougeait de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, allait taper contre des parois épidermiques. A un moment, il finit par en atteindre une qui me fit presque faire un bond. Elle m'arracha un gémissement sonore et je fermais les yeux sous le choc. C'était comme si une vague de plaisir m'avait assommé en un seul coup. Il recommença, et la sensation se fit immédiatement. Je gémis encore plus fort.

- Ah, Stan !

Je le sentis sourire dans ma nuque et il retira ses doigts de mes lèvres, les faisant glisser sur mon menton, ma gorge, ma pomme d'Adam, ma clavicule gauche, mon sternum, puis mon ventre, mon nombril et enfin mon sexe, qu'il vint caresser sans gène tandis qu'il tapait encore sur cet endroit si étrange en moi.

Je penchai la tête en arrière et continuait de le masturber difficilement. J'avais l'impression que je ne me contrôlais plus, mon corps se cambrait sous ses gestes, ma main libre allant caresser toutes les parcelles de peau que je pouvais atteindre. Je tentais de me ressaisir et essayais de descendre le froc de Stanley malgré la présence de ses doigts sur et en moi. Je poussais un nouveau gémissement et parvins à le faire tomber sur ses genoux, faisant de même avec son boxer.

Il se laissa faire un instant puis dégagea ses mains de moi, me redressant sur les genoux avant de poser ses mains sur mon cul, collant ses hanches aux miennes. Son sexe dressé touchait le mien et, tandis qu'il me serrait d'avantage contre lui, il commença à onduler du bassin, se frottant contre moi. Mes bras encerclèrent sa nuque et je fis le même gestuel, bougeant rapidement contre lui. Putain ce que j'adorais ça. Ses ongles griffèrent mon dos de toute part jusqu'à descendre à mes fesses dénudées, qu'il griffa agréablement à leur tour. Puis il recommença, comme tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois ce ne fut pas deux doigts, mais trois. Trois doigts qui s'enfoncèrent d'un coup en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement à la limite du cri. Je n'avais pas mal. Mais putain, ce que c'était bizarre. Il se frottait toujours contre moi et m'embrassait sans retenue, allant cogner l'extrémité de ses doigts à cet endroit qui me faisait tant de bien. J'avais presque envie de pleurer tellement je trouvais ça jouissif. J'avais l'impression que j'allais jouir. Putain, non. Pas tout de suite.

Je m'écartais légèrement de Stan mais ce fut vain, et il me ramena à nouveau contre lui, lâchant mes lèvres pour venir lécher ma nuque. Il se pencha, descendant sa langue un peu plus bas, sans jamais arrêter ses vas et viens. J'en pouvais plus.

Lorsque son souffle effleura le bas de mon abdomen je me sentis me crisper, et enfin, lorsqu'il avait entreprit d'insérer mon membre entre ses lèvres je poussais un gémissement beaucoup plus bruyant et tentais de le repousser.

- STAN DEGAGE !

Mais ce fut trop tard et il s'en prit pleins le visage. Il retira ses doigts rapidement tandis que j'allais me cacher les yeux de mes mains. Putain, je m'étais jamais sentit aussi honteux. J'avais tout gâcher, encore. Ça c'était du Kyle Broflovski tout craché, et vas-y que je te casse tous les bons moments avec mes gaffes. Mais là, franchement, de toutes les bourdes qu'il m'était arriver, celle-ci était de loin la pire. Je me décidai à retirer les doigts de devant mon visage et l'observais s'essuyer la face avec un Kleenex. Putain ce que j'avais honte. Merde merde merde merde.

- Je… Je suis désolé putain… Pardon Stan je suis désolé je crains… Je suis vraiment pas doué.

Il me regarda et balança le mouchoir sur un coin du lit avant de se redresser vers moi, englobant mes joues de ses paumes brûlantes.

- Kyle, si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre.

Je le regardai ébahit et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avant que ça arrive ? La mettre dans sa bouche… ? Est-ce que… Oh putain ! Quel crétin, j'avais réussi à venir alors qu'il allait me tailler une pipe. Kenny disait toujours que c'était super et qu'on pouvait pas vivre avant d'avoir connu ça. Je saurais même pas quelle sensation ça faisait. Bravo Kyle, t'as encore tout fait foirer. Puis je pouvais pas lui demander de recommencer après ce qu'il s'était prit… Putain quel looser.

Les mains de Stan recommencèrent leurs caresses et il me mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Je me laissais faire, sentant la chaleur reprendre lentement place en moi. Son buste se colla à nouveau contre le mien et je savourais la température qu'il dégageait. Il me mettait dans un de ces états…

Timidement, je me détachais de ses lèvres et allait maladroitement embrasser son cou. Je le sentis frissonner puis je passais délicatement ma langue le long de sa nuque, tremblant légèrement à mesure que je descendais. Sa peau avait un goût indéfinissable et pourtant si plaisant, si doux. Je posais mes mains sur ses pectoraux, glissant lentement sur son thorax. Je léchais son sternum avec précision, descendant petit à petit vers son abdomen. Je savais ce qu'il y avait plus bas, et quelque part ça m'effrayait un peu. Mais après tout… C'était peut-être plaisant à faire…

Je rougis en regardant la chose, puis la saisit entre mes doigts, impressionné par sa dureté. J'entendais Stan gémir, et c'est surement ce qui me poussa à la prendre en bouche, les yeux fermés. La sensation était vraiment très étrange. C'était brûlant. Ma langue glissa autour et je sentis les doigts de mon meilleur ami venir se poser dans mes cheveux. Il gémissait, et ça me plaisait.

Je commençais à faire des vas et viens, suçant l'extrémité, puis la prenant d'avantage entre mes lèvres. Je bougeai mes doigts en même temps, pour bouger un maximum autour. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il raisonnait dans mes oreilles, faisant vibrer mes tempes. Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi étrange et excitant à la fois. Je n'en revenais pas. Cette intimité nouvelle, cette relation, cet acte…

Les phalanges de Stan s'enroulèrent un peu trop dans mes boucles rousses ce qui me poussa à redresser la tête. Je le regardai un instant et me laissai faire lorsqu'il posa ses paumes contre mes épaules, me forçant à m'allonger sur le lit confortable. Il s'évertua alors à m'ôter mon pantalon qui était toujours présent sur mes jambes, et lorsqu'il y parvins, il se glissa entre mes jambes, ses mains venant s'égarer tout près de mon intimité, pour la énième fois. Sans me prévenir, il inséra deux doigts en moi ce qui me fit grimacer. Il le remarqua bien vite et remonta sa main le long de ma virilité pour l'enduire de ma semence avant de redescendre entre mes cuisses, s'immisçant un peu plus délicatement entre mes fesses.

Je le sentis à peine entrer et, alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient à nouveau des miennes, il recommença à cogner contre cet endroit qui me faisait tant de bien, frottant son membre au mien. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de ma bouche et je commençai à onduler tranquillement du bassin. Des picotements se firent sentir dans mon bas ventre, signe distinctif que le mini Kyle se réveillait à nouveau.

Nous continuâmes ainsi un certain temps, à nous frotter, nous toucher, nous caresser, jusqu'à ce que mon amant ne s'écarte légèrement, ôtant sa main de moi. Je poussai un petit grognement de mécontentement mais je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous mon cul, me faisant redresser les hanches. Je rougis automatiquement lorsqu'une autre chaleur se pressa contre mon intimité, plus molle et plus imposante que les doigts de Stanley. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

- S-Stan… ?

J'avais peur. Putain j'avais super peur. Je savais ce que c'était, je savais très bien ce qui se prévoyait. Mais ça ne pouvais pas, pas ce jour là, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt pour envisager de passer à cette étape. Ça ne pouvait pas, c'était pas possible, vraiment pas. Est-ce que ça allait faire mal ? Quelle flippe…

- Kyle, tais-toi pour une fois, et fais moi confiance.

Si j'avais pus, je me serais un peu renfrogné. J'aurais fais une moue vexée et je lui aurait tourné le dos en grommelant une insulte et cinq minutes après ça aurait été passé et on aurait repris notre jeu vidéo. Mais là on ne jouait pas. Enfin si, en quelques sortes, mais pas comme d'habitude. Bref en tous les cas, même si je le voulais, je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Car presque aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé sa phrase déplaisante, je sentis nettement son gland glisser contre mes parois intérieures pour venir s'enfoncer entièrement en moi. Je plissais les yeux sous la douleur palpable et me retins de pousser un cri. Ça faisait mal putain…

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, comme pour me laisser m'habituer à sa présence, puis il commença à donner quelques coups de butoir, m'arrachant des gémissement plaintifs que je ne sus retenir. D'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant. Il accélérais, ralentissait, s'enfonçait puis se détachais, sortais pour mieux rerentrer. Putain de merde. Bordel de merde. Quel enfoiré.

L'extrémité de sa queue alla cogner contre la partie qui m'avait donné une vague de plaisir tout à l'heure et il recommença à taper dessus, me faisant hurler. Je ne savais pas si c'était du plaisir ou de la douleur. Surement un peu des deux. En jetant un coup d'œil à nos deux corps, je constatais que je bandais à nouveau. Je perçu quelques gouttes de sueur sur le torse de Stan, celles ci dégoulinant doucement le long de sa fine musculature, glissant le long de ses pectoraux pour tomber sur mon thorax. J'avais chaud, putain de chaud même. Je crevais littéralement. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mon corps était agité dans tous sens, il frissonnait, frémissait, tremblait, se crispait, se cambrait.

D'une main, mon meilleur ami vint me redresser les jambes, les coinçant sous son buste. J'imagine que ça devait lui libérer le passage. Je fermais les yeux en sentant d'avantage sa queue en moi et rejetait ma tête vers l'arrière, des mèches de ma tignasse rousse étant venue se coller à mon front. Les doigts de Stan se saisirent des miens et il les entrelaça, collant sa paume contre le mienne. Je n'en finissais plus de gémir, vidant mes poumons de tout leur oxygène.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de ma main, et je sus qu'il allait atteindre son apogée. Je poussais un petit cri et jouis à nouveau, ma semence se rependant sur mon abdomen. Je soupirais d'extase, sentant tout mon corps frissonner. Une sensation bouillante se rependit en moi et lorsque Stan se laissa tomber lourdement sur mon thorax, je compris qu'il avait jouis également.

Je dépliais mes jambes lentement, les enroulant autour des siennes. Ses lèvres tièdes vinrent se poser contre les miennes et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, embrassant ma nuque au passage. Ma main vint se poser dans ses cheveux, l'autre tenant toujours la sienne. Mon cœur freinait progressivement sa course endiablée et ma respiration reprenait doucement de sa régularité. Le plafond de la chambre m'apparut et je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, ceux-ci me piquant légèrement. L'orgasme. Deux fois d'affilés. Si j'avais cru ça possible…

- Je t'aime Kyle…

Je souris doucement, l'esprit ailleurs. Stanley Marsh m'aimait, c'était surement la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait arriver dans ma vie. Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, j'y croyais dur comme fer. A cet instant, seul ce moment comptait, et j'allais probablement rester sur mon petit nuage jusqu'à la fin de week-end. Jusqu'à être brutalement ramené à la réalité par le premier jour d'école de la semaine.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plut .

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis toujours pour, même si c'est des critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives :)

Dernier mot de la fin, pour les intéressés "My Boy Crush" (histoire parralèle à celle ci mais dans la tête de Kenny) est en ligne, en rated M pour ne pas changer ;). Je posterais le chapitre 2 très bientôt normalement ^^

Bonne journée/soirée à tous et à bientôt !


	5. My boy Friend

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abors je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite, il faut dire que devoir écrire la fin de ma fic me minait un peu, mais il était temps qu ça se termine :)

Voici donc le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivit, d'avoir commenté mes chapitres, et toute vos gentilles réflexions. Comme d'habitude il y'a surement des fautes d'orthographe, et même surement plus que d'habitude car j'ai eu comme qui dirait la flemme de me relire pour me corriger - pas taper -.

En tout cas merci à tous de m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette fanfiction sur le couple Kyle/Stan, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tout avait bien commencé ce matin là. Je m'étais réveillé de bonne humeur, ma mère m'avait préparé le petit dej', j'avais bien dormit, j'avais même eu le temps de me prélasser sous la douche et pour combler le tout, Stan venait me chercher pour rejoindre la bande, ce qui nous laissait approximativement cinq minutes rien que tous les deux. Ce fut donc avec enthousiasme que je descendis les marches, ayant revêtu un t-shirt vert trois fois trop large pour ma morphologie et un jean auquel ma mère m'avait forcé a rajouter une ceinture parce qu'elle en avait marre de voir mon boxer. La sonnette avait retentie et je me hâtais d'enfiler mon habituelle veste orange et balançais mon sac sur mon épaule.

- J'y vais m'man ! déclarais-je en enfilant mes bottines.

- N'oublie pas de manger ce midi bobeleï !

- Oui oui !

J'ouvris la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Stanley était là, tout seul. Son bonnet bleu enfoncé sur ses cheveux ébènes, sa veste marron négligemment enfilée. Je claquai la porte et approchai de lui avant de passer mes bras autour de sa nuque pour le serrer contre moi. Je m'écartais et rougit légèrement.

- C'est ça ta manière de me dire bonjour ? railla-t-il.

Je fis une légère moue et lui donnait un coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de râler :

- Si tu veux pas de mes câlins alors vas te faire f…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrassait déjà, ayant passé ses bras autour de moi, l'un encerclant ma taille, sa main posée dans mes cheveux. Je répondais à son baiser avec fougue, presque collé à la porte de chez moi. Ses dents allèrent mordre ma lèvre et je jouais avec sa langue tout en souriant contre son visage. Mon cœur battait tellement fort, j'avais passé un week-end si magique en sa compagnie que j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un espèce de petit nuage, j'en avais presque rien à faire qu'on soit deux mecs, du moment que les autres nous voyaient pas, ça m'allait.

Il s'écarta et passa son bras derrière mon épaule avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, me trainant dans la rue.

- Faut qu'on se grouille si on veut pas louper le bus.

- Yep, répondis-je avec une légère pointe de frustration.

Il ricana et embrassa ma joue. C'est a peu près à ce moment là que cette journée qui prévoyait d'être si paisible commença à doucement se transformer en un putain de cauchemar. Quand nous arrivâmes au bus, il n'y avait que Cartman, penché sur son téléphone dernier cri, il était en train de jouer à un jeu. Je regardais ma montre et remarquais que le bus venait dans cinq minutes, Kenny était grave à la bourre. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il voulait pas le rater.

- Vous vous êtes faits attendre les pédales, vous avez baisé en chemin ou quoi ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir pendant que Stan lui balançais un « P'tain t'es con Cartman. ». Le bus arriva à l'heure, avec sa conductrice complètement cinglée. Même si elle avait vieillit, elle était pas devenue plus sympa pour autant. Toujours aussi sourde en plus. Mon sac se coinça dans la portière et je galérais une petite minute à le défaire, me faisant hurler dessus par la folle furieuse en même temps. Je m'assis à côté de Stan pendant que Cartman s'étendait de tout son long sur deux places. Clyde était déjà dans le bus, avec Tweek. Token venait en voiture, mais Craig en bus d'habitude, sauf que là, il était pas absent. Pourtant, il était toujours là avant nous, parce que même s'il habitait pas loin de Stan, il préférait se taper plus de route pour aller à l'arrêt d'avant, juste pour éviter de voir Stan parce qu'il pouvait pas l'encadrer, qu'on m'avait dit.

Bref, l'arrivée au lycée fut sensiblement la même que d'habitude, tout le monde descendit du bus rapidement, tout le monde poussait pour sortir, je manquais de tomber, Cartman partit loin devant nous, et Stan… rejoignit Wendy qui l'attendait juste devant le bus. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour en voyant ça, et ma orge se serra. Bien sur, ce que j'étais con moi des fois. Comme si on allait rester sur notre petit nuage de bonheur. Forcément que non. Il avait Wendy avec qui il était depuis des années, il n'allait pas la quitter pour moi.

Je soupirai et les dépassai, me hâtant d'entrer dans l'établissement afin de ne pas avoir à subir la vision de leurs démonstrations d'affection. Je passais les portes et me dirigeait vers mon casier, le cœur lourd. En chemin je croisais quelques connaissances, j'avais l'impression qu'ils riaient. Je vis nettement des gens affairés à nettoyer les murs, mais je n'y fis pas attention, et m'arrêtais, une fois à hauteur de mon casier. Ma gorge se serra en voyant que des lettres y avaient été inscrites à la bombe de peinture noire. « F A G » (ndl : fag - pédé, pédale… etc, comme ça se passe aux états unis et qu'il épelle les lettres, j'ai pensé que c'était plus réaliste.), « pédale ». Comment s'était possible ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il savoir ce penchant de ma personnalité ? Ce qui s'était passé entre Stan et moi relevait du secret, personne n'était au courant, absolument personne.

Je buggais, la gorge serrée. Putain c'était quoi ce délire ? J'entendais des rires, derrière moi. Je défis rapidement le cadenas de mon casier et ce fut une pluie de post-it qui s'en échappa, tous remplit d'insultes. Je les poussait par terre et prenait un livre avant de refermer la porte de métal. Lorsque je me tournais, un groupe d'environ dix élèves se tenait contre le mur, se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule. Je leur lançais un regard noir et tournais les talons, me dépêchant de rejoindre ma salle de classe. Putain de connards.

- Eh Kyle, t'as vu y'a quelqu'un qui à taggé ton cas…

- Ta gueule Butters, lâchais-je au comble de l'agacement.

Le pauvre petit blond sembla se décomposer sur place. Tu parles que ça devait lui faire bizarre que pour une fois ce soit moi qui l'envoie bouler, d'habitude mes potes s'en chargeaient à ma place et j'étais un des seuls à être un minimum aimable avec lui. Personne n'était au courant pour Stan et moi, 'fin, y'avait bien des gens qui nous avaient vus nous rouler une pelle mais ça c'était pour un jeu. Tout le monde savait ça. Ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Stan après la soirée était confidentiel, les seuls qui auraient put être au courant dormaient tous. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup.

Si justement, ils ne dormaient pas ? Ils étaient tous bourrés à ce moment là, donc ils pouvaient bien s'être réveillés et trop jetés ils étaient restés silencieux… La première personne qui me vint à l'esprit fut Cartman, mais, même si c'était un gros con qui faisait tout pour faire chier son monde, il aurait jamais été aussi subtile. Il se serait contenté de me dire que j'étais qu'un pédé et qu'il avait vu Stan me taper une branlette. Je rougis, des passages de mon week-end avec Stanley me revenant en mémoire. Putain ce que j'avais honte…

Clyde arriva devant moi, agité d'un rictus. Je le dévisageai. La bande à Craig était vraiment remplie de crétins, entre le leader apathique, le branleur peté de thune, le caféinomane et Clyde qui était aussi intelligent qu'un bulot, c'était dur de savoir lequel d'entre eux était le moins pire.

- Quoi ? lançai-je en serrant les poings.

- T'es un pédé, c'est noté sur ton casier, dit-il en riant.

Je soupirais et jetais un œil à Eric qui arrivait fièrement, lui aussi il allait me charrier, je le sentais. Décidément, ils s'y mettaient tous.

- C'est noté « clever » sur ton t-shirt et ça t'empêche pas d'être débile, répliquai-je du tac au tac.

- OOOHH mais c'est que ça devient un rebelle le rouquin ! lança Cartman.

Je le fusillai des yeux et il me choppa par le cou avant de poser son poing derrière ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Stan avait accomplit un geste similaire ce matin, et ça m'avait fait chaud au cœur. La, ça m'énervais juste un peu plus. Je râlais mais je m'arrêtais bien vite, entendant mon gros lard d'ami balancer :

- C'est une blague, on a fait ça avec les potes pour l'emmerder, et ça marche, la preuve tout le monde y croit dur comme fer !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pardon ?

- On avait envie de faire chier notre petit Khal, t'vois.

Sérieux ? J'allais le saigner… Clyde s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé puis Cartman relâcha sa prise et j'en profitais pour me dégager.

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

Il fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras.

- Surtout me remercie pas de t'avoir aidé à te débarrasser de l'autre abruti, le juif !

- T'AS TAGUE MON PUTAIN DE CASIER ?!

Il soupira et mit sa main devant ma bouche en jetant un œil aux alentours. Je bouillais. J'étais tellement énervé que j'avais l'impression que s'il ne faisait pas trois fois mon poids et me battrait à plate couture si on se bastonnait, je lui aurais sauté dessus pour le frapper. Il chuchota.

- Bien sur que non, je viens te sauver la mise c'est tout. Mais si tu veux savoir, j'avais p'tet pas tord, Kinny s'est fait viré pour deux jours parce que lui et Tucker ont passé le week-end dans le bahut alors c'est p'tet lui qui à fait ça.

Je m'adoucis et retirai lentement sa main de devant ma bouche, mon cœur venant sérieusement de rater un battement. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi Kenny aurait fait ça ? C'est vrai qu'il savait en partie pour Stan et moi parce qu'il avait deviné, mais je voyais pas le motif d'agir comme ça. Ç'aurait été complètement stupide… Puis il en aurait rien tiré… Un autre élément me posa problème et je toisai Cartman.

- Pourquoi tu me défends, au fait ?

Son visage sembla s'éclairer et il partit dans un grand rire, me laissant pantois. Je continuai de le regarder, levant un sourcil sous l'incompréhension. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et, dit, rient toujours aux éclats.

- Parce que là je pense que tu vas avoir ton cota d'emmerde pour la semaine alors j'ai de la pitié, je me suis dit que j'allais pas en rajouter une couche.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, grinçai-je.

Toujours hilare, il entra dans la salle de classe, me laissant en total désarroi. Connard de gros.

Le midi arriva bien vite à mon gout et je me dirigeais avec hâte vers le self. Le réfectoire de l'école était connu comme un endroit à problèmes, les règlements de comptes s'y faisaient, les humiliés y étaient humiliés, et lorsqu'une rumeur courrait autour de quelqu'un, s'était le moment où tout le monde dévisageait cette personne. Ce jour là, en l'occurrence, c'était moi. N'importe quel débile de cet établissement aurait put se faire tagger son casier et être insulté de gay, personne n'y aurait crut. Kenny par exemple, c'était vu et revu qu'il aimait que les filles, alors le jour ou quelqu'un s'amuserait à lui faire ça, tout le monde rigolerait. Moi j'étais le juif puceau que personne avait jamais vu en couple, normal puisque ça n'avait jamais été le cas. LA seule personne qu'on m'avait vu embrassé c'était Stan, à une soirée, et forcément vu les nulos qu'il y avait a cette soirée, ça avait fait le tour du lycée dés le lendemain, mais le fait que ça soit un « jeu » ça m'avait sauvé… en quelques sortes. Sans compter la fois ou cet abruti de Cartman avait rependu le fait que j'étais homo. En bref, dire que j'étais de ce bord là c'était juste _trop_ plausible pour que les gens se rendent compte que c'était que des conneries, 'fin en partie parce que ce que j'avais fait avec Stan c'était pas très hétéro…

Je piquai un fard en arrivant dans la cantine. Il n'y avait quasiment personne vu comme j'avais couru pour y aller. Tout le monde allait se retrouver coincé dans la queue qui se formerait d'ici cinq minutes environ. Je soupirais en attrapant un plateau. J'avais pas attendu mes potes, Eric me soulait trop et il aurait mis trop de temps à bouger son gros cul, et Stan j'avais supposé qu'il rejoindrait Wendy. Donc tant pis.

- Y'a en plat de résistance aujourd'hui chef ?

- Des pâtes avec des boulettes de viandes à la sauce bolognaise et ou des haricots avec une escalope de dinde.

Je désignais les pâtes et les boulettes du doigt et il remplit mon assiette, questionnant :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui Kyle ? Tu manges pas avec tes amis ?

Je niais de la tête en attrapant une brique de jus de raisin puis poussait un nouveau soupire en mettant des couvertes dans mon plateau en plastique gribouillé de gravures faites au couteau.

- On m'as tagué mon casier, c'est écrit pédé dessus.

Il rit en me versant la sauce rougeâtre sur mes aliments puis me fait un clin d'œil, posant l'assiette sur le dessus de son poste de travail.

- Ah ces jeunes, ignore, tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai, l'important dans la vie Kyle, c'est ce que toi tu sais et qui est juste.

Je lui lançai un regard significatif qui indiquait que non, ils avaient pas si tord que ça, et il blêmit un peu tandis que posai négligemment mon assiette sur mon plateau, mettant plein d'éclaboussure de bolo dessus. Je m'assis a la première table qui venait et commençait a enrouler les spaghettis autour de ma fourchette. A vrai dire je n'avais pas faim, j'avais quasiment jamais faim, mais là c'était dix fois pire. Avec le stress que j'avais accumulé depuis le début de la journée, inutile de dire que les boulettes de viandes a la bolognaise de chef était bien loin de m'ouvrir l'appétit.

Alors que je prenais une grande bouchée de pâtes, un plateau se posa en face du mien avec brutalité, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je sursautais puis reconnut Wendy, son béret mauve enfoncé avec soin sur ses cheveux noirs. Elle prit place en face de moi et je fronçai les sourcils en cherchant Stan des yeux, est-ce qu'elle mangeait toute seule ?

- Bon écoute Kyle, je vais pas passer par quatre chemin. Je sais ce que t'as fais avec _mon copain _et je sais que t'es en train de le pervertir. Mais encre toi ça bien dans ton crâne d'intello, Stan n'est _pas_ gay et il ne le sera jamais.

Je regardais ailleurs, mâchouillant mes spaghettis. Elle était drôle elle, à dire qu'il était pas homo. Comme si c'était de ma faute, je lui avais jamais demandé de me branler moi. Il l'avait fait tout seul, ok p'tet bien qu'il avait une certaine dose d'alcool dans le sang mais il m'avait embrassé de lui-même, j'l'y avais jamais forcée, moi.

- Ok, répondis-je négligemment en buvant une gorgée de jus de raisin, c'toi qui a tagué ma case ?

Elle détourna les yeux et regarda l'entrée du self avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi, se penchant par-dessus son plateau.

- C'est bebe qui à eut l'idée, je lui ai tout raconté.

- C'te poufiasse, sifflai-je si bas que je doutais qu'elle m'ait entendu.

- Tu vas lâcher mon mec Kyle, t'as plutôt intérêt. Je vais raconter à tout le monde que t'es qu'une pédale et que tu a forcé Stan à te toucher. Si tu veux coucher avec un type, prend n'importe lequel, t'es homo donc tus les mecs devraient te plaire. Pas touche à _mon_ Stanley, ok ? C'est mon copain, mon mec, il est à moi et pas à toi, compris ?

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de jus de raisin. Elle était chiée quand même. C'est pas parce que Stan et moi avions couchés en semble que j'étais obligé d'être gay, et puis merde, ça sous entendait pas que tous les gars du lycée devraient me plaire. J'en trouvais pas un plus beau qu'avant, y'avais que Stan qui me plaisait à moi… Les autres je m'en foutais.

- Ok, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je déconne pas Kyle ! Tu le lâche ! Je vais dire a tout le monde ce que vous avez fait !

Je soupirais et attrapais mon plateau en me levant.

- C'est mon meilleur pote, et peut importe que je t'écoute ou pas, dans tous les cas tu le feras quand même.

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Je pourrais ne pas le dire.

Je jetais un œil au élèves remplissant peu à peu le réfectoire puis la regardait à nouveau puis niais de la tête en soupirant.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, arrête de passer ta vie à mentir Wendy, a la fin tu vas avoir besoin d'un psy.

Sans plus attendre je tournais les talons et déposai mon plateau presque encore plein dans l'endroit réservé. J'avais vraiment l'air si idiot que ça ? C'était bien connu que la bande des pom pom girl du lycée était réputée pour ne pas savoir tenir sa langue. Lorsqu'une rumeur commençait à circuler sur quelqu'un il y avait une chance sur deux pour ça vienne d'elles. Il en était de même pour les personnes qui du jour ou lendemain se faisaient haïr par le lycée tout entier, ça venait constamment d'elles. Je fronçai les sourcils en avançant vers un coin isolé du lycée. Si ça se trouve, les mots insultants qui avaient été glissés dans mon casier venaient d'elles. A y réfléchir, c'était même fort probable. Quelle bande de pestes…

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur en poussant un soupir. Moi qui pensait que la journée allait être bonne, on pouvait dire que je m'étais littéralement planté. Bien sur que ça allait se passer comme ça, j'avais été stupide de croire que tout irait pour le mieux. Comment j'avais put penser que coucher avec Stan serait sans conséquences ? Il avait Wendy, il était apprécié de pas mal de monde et ici, à southpark, tout le monde se connaissait et lorsqu'à un bout de la ville on apprenait quelque chose, dans l'heure qui suivait l'autre bout de la ville était déjà informée.

Je commençai a chercher dans mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone portable et fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce que je l'avais perdu dans ma précipitation ? J'espérais que non, même s'il était pas aussi évolué que celui de Cartman ou celui de mon meilleur ami, il m'était quand même plutôt utile. En l'occurrence, là toute de suite, il m'aurait vachement servit pour appeler Stan.

- Salut Ky-ky-Kyle !

Je tournais la tête vers Tweek et fermais les yeux avant de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le coin isolé que je m'étais trouvé. Je fixais le sol en poussant un bref soupire et me frottais la tête pensivement, envoyant valdinguer une de mes mèches bouclées devant mes yeux.

- Mmh… Yo Tweek, t'es pas partit manger ?

- N-non le self c'est t-tr-trop de p-pression – gnh – puis C-craig il est pas là-aa – gnh – du c-cou-coup je suis p-pas rassuré, gniah !

Je replaçai mes cheveux en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il vienne me tenir compagnie. Du haut de ses dix sept ans, Tweek était toujours le même caféinomane que dans notre enfance, quoi que, p'tet un peu plus pire maintenant qu'avant. Nos bandes de potes étaient restées les mêmes, et les caractères n'avaient quasiment pas changés. Il avait au moins arrêté avec les gnomes voleurs de slips, mais il était devenu supra superstitieux, je me rappelais même d'une fois où, à la cantine, il avait balancé du sel sur Cartman en disant qu'il était maudit. Sur le coup ça avait été assez marrant fallait dire.

- D-Dit c'est v-vrai que tu aimes – gnh – les hommes ?

Je posais la main sur mon front. Comme quoi ça avait déjà fait tout le tour du lycée, j'avais plus qu'à me terrer dans un coin et attendre la fin de mes jours.

- Je suis pas gay, si c'est ça ta question.

- Même – gnh – avec Stan ?!

Je piquai un fard. Merde. C'était quoi cette question.

- Stan c'est pas pareil. C'est mon meilleur pote.

- Tu – gnh – l'aimes ?

Cette fois ci je concurrençais de loin l'écrevisse, c'était clair. J'avais jamais eu aussi chaud aux joues que ces derniers temps, il me semblait même que ça me remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. Le pire dans tout ça, ce n'était pas la question, bien que complètement mal placée, c'était digne de Tweek de demander des trucs aussi stupides n'importe quand. Non, le pire, c'était la réponse qui m'était venu en tête aussitôt après « évidemment ». Ouais, j'avais eu envie de dire « évidemment », comme si c'était une _évidence_ et que c'était purement aberrant de chercher à me poser une colle.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est Stan, quand même.

- J-justement !

Je lui lançai un regard à mi chemin entre la blasitude et l'énervement et finis par soupirer bruyamment. Bon, tant pis pour ma conscience de bon élève, je pouvais pas rester ici. Je lâchai Tweek aussitôt et avançait le long du couloir, me dirigeant vers mon casier maudit. J'allais récupérer mes affaires et me casser de là, je ne pouvait pas rester ici toute la journée, et encore moins pour supporter des crétins qui allaient se foutre royalement de ma gueule en me disant que j'étais gay. A cause de cette pouffiasse de Wendy tout me retombait dessus, parce que mine de rien, j'étais pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'était Stan qui avait quasiment tout fait. S'il m'avait pas branlé le soir après la soirée de Token tout aurait été pour le mieux, j'aurais continuer ma vie d'adolescent pépère, j'aurais put continuer de déconner avec ma bande de pote, et l'histoire du baiser entre mon meilleur ami et moi n'aurait été qu'un bon souvenir qu'on aurait ressasser en disant « Tu te souviens du soir où on s'est roulé un patin pour un jeu ? Putain on avait vraiment trop but ce soir là ! ». Mais non, non évidemment, ça n'avait pas put se passer aussi bien, tout ça parce que j'avais la poisse.

J'ouvris rapidement mon casier, une pointe de hargne agitant mes gestes. Je récupérais tout, mes livres, mes cahiers – un paquet de cookies – les photos, les stylos, mes crayons de couleurs je n'obstruais rien. Mon sac qui en tant normal m'arrivait déjà aux genoux était devenu aussi lourd qu'un roc, et je me demandait si la sangle défraichit n'allait pas lâcher. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester, tant pis. Si Kenny avait été là encore, ça aurait put être différent, il m'aurait un peu soutenu lui. Cartman était vraiment très loin de pouvoir me consoler, il était plutôt du genre à m'enfoncer malgré le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la mise plus tôt dans la journée, quant à Stanley, je n'avais pas de nouvelles depuis le matin, ce qui me laissait supposer qu'il était du coté de Wendy. Là tout de suite, je comprenait ce que les filles ressentaient quand leurs supers amies leur avait fait ce qu'elles nomment communément comme « un coup de pute ».

Je remontais mon pantalon pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée et baissait la tête, me dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de sortie du lycée. Je mentirais à ma mère en disant que les cours avaient finis plus tôt, ou alors j'irais attendre dans un parc pas très loin, tout l'aprèm. C'était aussi une bonne perspective…

- Kyle !

J'avais la main sur la poignée lorsque j'entendis qu'on m'appelait, je me figeai en reconnaissant l'intonation mais ouvrit quand même la porte pour sortir, non vraiment, j'avais pas envie de le voir. Surtout pas pour entendre que je m'étais fais avoir comme un bleu, ça c'était hors de question.

- Kyle ! Attend !

Je poussais un nouveau soupir et décidais d'ignorer la voix du mal qui m'interpelait. Je ne devais pas céder, il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'arrête et que je l'écoute, c'était trop dangereux. Pour moi, pour ma réputation, pour le peu de fierté qu'il me restait, je devais l'ignorer.

- Oh !

Ses doigts se posèrent brutalement sur mon épaule et je fus agité de frisson avant d'être forcé de me retourner pour le voir, ce visage qui m'avait fait rêvé tout le week-end et qui a cet instant faisait battre mon cœur plus rapidement qu'à n'importe quel instant.

- Tu comptes sécher sans moi ?

Il souriait en me disant ça, ça me donnait juste envie de lui en coller une. Pour la première fois de ma vie, Stan Marsh me donnait envie de le frapper. C'était vraiment tentant.

- La faute à ta meuf, j'imagine que t'as bien dut rire en voyant comment elle m'humiliait.

Je haussai les épaules et me dégageait de sa poigne, il me rattrapa presque aussitôt, ses doigts agrippant mon poignet avec violence. Je fus a nouveau obligé de faire un tour sur moi-même et entraperçut les portes vitrées du lycée, d'où on pouvait voir tous les élèves, agglutinés contre les carreaux comme des bœufs, pour observer le spectacle. Ça me filait la gerbe…

- Je suis plus avec Wendy, je l'ai largué ce matin.

J'avalais ma salive difficilement. Encore un plan pour se foutre de moi ?

- C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit ce midi, grimaçai-je en tentant de m'écarter.

Nos regard se croisèrent, je me sentis fondre sur place. Putain ce qu'il était beau. Ses iris bleues me mettait en émoi, j'en avais mal au ventre. Je me mordis la lèvre en le regardant.

- T'es vraiment trop con Kyle. Elle avait juste les nerfs de s'être fait plaquée pour toi.

Je clignais des yeux, a vrai dire, j'avais pas franchement écouté ce qu'il me disait. J'étais resté concentré sur son regard, mes yeux s'étant complètement perdus dedans. J'avais du mal à respirer. Oui, j'étais vraiment trop con. Des années que nous nous connaissions, et j'avais été assez stupide pour ne même pas le remarquer. Je le connaissais par cœur, j'aurais sut décrire chaque traits de son visage sans même le voir, mon enfance s'était passé en sa compagnie, ma préadolescence également, mon adolescence n'avait pas failli non plus. J'avais été juste stupide pour ne rien voir, alors que ça crevait les yeux. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mon seul et unique amour était Stanley, ma vie tournait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, non l'avions toujours sut, au fond de nous.

Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa joue tandis que je me rapprochais de lui. Mon Stan. Il était à moi, définitivement. Il était mien. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à sa hauteur et déposais un doux baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

- On sèche ensemble ? chuchotai-je, un sourire en coin ayant prit place sur mon visage.

Il hocha la tête et glissa son bras derrière ma nuque avant d'embrasser mon front.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir sans moi.

J'eus un léger rictus et commençait à avancer vers la route en souriant, mon sac trop lourd sur l'épaule, une main enfoncée dans l'une de mes poches. Je jetais un œil a Stan qui me rattrapais et m'arrêtais à nouveau avant de grimper sur le trottoir afin d'être un peu surélevé parce que mine de rien, je n'étais pas bien grand à coté de lui. Il se mit à ma hauteur et je fis un large sourire avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais avec passion, oubliant de ce fait les crétins collés à la porte et aux fenêtre des salles de classes pour nous observer. Ma bouche joua avec la sienne, nos langues se caressèrent mutuellement, ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, notre échange semblant être de plus en plus passionné à chaque mouvement. Lorsque nous nous écartâmes je murmurais, juste pour lui, parce qu'il serrait la seule et unique personne qui entendrait ces mots provenant de ma bouche.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Stanley Marsh.

* * *

Un joli petit happy end, parce que pour ce couple je ne vois pas d'autre fin possibles que des fins joyeuses :)

J'espère que ça vous à plut, à bientot !


End file.
